Wolf&Nymph:A Tale
by MuggleCreator
Summary: My take on the life of Remus "Moony" Lupin and Nymphadora "Dora" Tonks from OotP through to DH. Enjoy! Potterverse 1. T to be safe. 1995-8.
1. Beginnings

**Hello everyone! Hello and welcome to my take on Remus and Dora from OotP to DH. It's been bouncing around and around in my head for a while. I waited until I had finished it completely before starting to post any of it, just so I could post all of it at once!**

**I don't own it…..**

**Here we go!**

Background and the first proper Order meeting.

Remus was very surprised when he heard a knock at his door. *Who the hell could that be — especially at this hour?* he thought. He opened the door a crack, then wrenched it open wide. "_Padfoot_?"  
It would be a long night.

Three days went by.  
Remus then sent a very important letter, to one of the few he knew would believe him.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had been a Gryffindor two years above the Marauders at Hogwarts and Head Boy when Remus was a fifth year Prefect. He'd been posted to the States after graduating, as part of  
some initiative or other about building stronger connections. He was an Auror through and through. When things went to pieces, Remus had fled England, due to all the memories. He'd run into Kingsley and struck up a friendship with him. If it hadn't been for him and Harry, in those first awful few years, Remus didn't know what would've happened.

They'd kept in touch. Kingsley had returned to England a couple of years before Remus.

Now, he had to convince his old friend that Voldemort was back — not too difficult, as Kingsley was sensible — and that Sirius Black was innocent, the crime committed by another former friend who was actually alive. Kingsley was in charge of finding Sirius.

###

_Three days later..._

Tonks sighed and shot a glare at the two bigoted idiots near her. Could they just get _over_ their prejudices already? It was getting annoying. At least they weren't asking her to morph into their  
favourite "style"...  
"Settling in nicely?" a melodic voice said dryly.  
Tonks was a Junior Auror (one of those who'd completed their three-year Traineeship but were still doing their three further years of training). She had just passed Academy two weeks ago — by the skin of her teeth after repeating a year due to her disastrous clumsiness.  
True to form, she spun round to face him and tripped on the desk. That was Tonks. Always tripping.

"I'm doing fine," she said brightly, "Ploughing through mountains of paperwork, making sure I'm working hard." she glanced towards a group of other Juniors. "Making sure _they_ know I'm capable enough, even though Dad's Muggleborn. And trustworthy enough, even though Mum was once a Black." she added quietly. She was glad _Kingsley_ had been chosen as her Mentor. He'd understand.

Kingsley frowned. "That's the Ministry for you." he said quietly. "You'll be working late?" he added pointedly.  
Tonks' eyes narrowed. "Yep."

That night, the two met at the end of the day. They were soon joined by a woman introduced as Hestia Jones. Kingsley led them out of the Ministry, then explained about Voldemort and the Order. "Mad-Eye recommended you, but he thought it'd be less suspicious if I told you." he explained. "This is the address. Move _quietly_ in the hall and head for the basement."

After memorising the location, the paper was burnt and the three stepped in. Tonks headed towards the basement stairs. Typically, she didn't see the troll-leg until it was too late. "OUCH!" she exclaimed.  
The heavy thing slammed into the ground and she pitched forward, arms spinning like windmills. A horrible screeching started behind her. Then a pair of arms caught her and she fell against someone's chest. Some _guy's_, she realised. She caught a smell of Honeydukes chocolate  
and old books.

Then, she straightened. "S-sorry." she stammered, looking up at the man who'd saved her from a painful tumble. "I'm...dead clumsy..."  
The man smiled. "Well hello Dead Clumsy. My name's Remus Lupin." He extended a hand.

Tonks blushed. "Actually, my name's Tonks." They shook hands, then another voice called teasingly, "Ah, Moony, making friends already?"  
The two turned, then Tonks jumped a foot. Only Remus grabbing her again prevented her from falling, but she still drew her wand. "Sirius Black?" she asked. Her mum believed he was innocent...somehow. Or rather, she'd never believed he could be guilty of such crimes.  
Sirius nodded. "Yes, Nymphadora, but I'm innocent."

Tonks frowned. "Mum was right?" then realised what he'd called her. "Don't call me Nymphadora! It's Tonks!"  
She turned to Remus as they walked into the basement kitchen, wanting an answer to a question that had been bugging her. "I feel like I've heard your name before? Disconnected from his," she jerked her head at Sirius, who stiffened as they sat down.  
Remus paused. "You may have." he said hesitantly, "I was mentioned in the paper a few years ago... I'm a werewolf."

Then Tonks remembered; the article, written by bitchy bimbo Skeeter, had mentioned that fact, but she'd really been thinking of... "Funny, that," she said bluntly, "I thought I was speaking to the resident former Defence professor. You know, at Hogwarts in 1993?"  
Remus spluttered from a moment, then blushed as his friend — her cousin — laughed. Tonks grinned.

So began the first full meeting of the new Order of the Phoenix.

**So, whaddaya think? Click on that review button to tell me, then click next to continue!**


	2. Conversation

**My version of why Ron reacted so violently to Remus being a werewolf…  
See, "version": I don't own it. I'm posting all these on the day after a full moon…a blue moon (2****nd**** full moon in a month) to be exact.**

Tonks witnesses a much-needed conversation between Molly and Remus.

Two weeks before the start of term, Molly had given the kids and other helpers an afternoon off from cleaning. It was a blisteringly hot day and everyone had been a bit snappish at close quarters. Remus had retreated to the library and was reading a book with the window wide open and a few Ever-Circling Cooling Charms floating in the room.  
Nearby, Tonks had challenged Arthur to a Gobstones match, using a set that currently ran on ice-cold water – it had several spells on it that turned anything else into some sort of poisonous black gunk. The loser had to untangle them.  
Sirius was poking through a box of old games that the Gobstones set had come from.

As the hour struck three, Molly brought around a plate of biscuits and cakes and bottles of cold Butterbeer. "Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Not at all, sit down," Remus spoke for them all, then almost wished he hadn't. Molly had been a bit odd in her behaviour towards him; one moment warmly welcoming, the next hesitant, almost cool. And Remus had a sneaking suspicion it fluctuated with the moon.

Arthur had advised him to "give her time"; Ron, overhearing, had told him "she just needs to realise you're not like the bad ones". So Remus had been polite and friendly always, and hidden signs of his  
condition.

As they ate the food, the adults talked about insignificant things. Molly leafed through a *Witch Weekly* magazine, searching for a recipe she thought Tonks might like.

Suddenly, she sighed and straightened. "Remus, I have something of an apology to make." she said.  
Arthur smiled. Tonks exchanged a glance with Sirius. Remus blinked. "Apology?" he repeated.

Molly nodded. "Yes. I tend to be a bit biased against werewolves. I have to know them for a while first, before that changes." she said sadly, "You see, when I was fourteen, my favourite cousin – fifteen  
years older than me – was attacked. I don't know who did it. We rallied found him, at first. Built a shed at the back of the garden, made sure it was safe... But it wasn't safe enough. Somehow, he got out. Somehow, his little son got out of the house. They met and..." she gulped.

"He killed him. His own son. Or at least, we – we think he did. I remember seeing more than one set of paw prints and the shed door looked as if it had been torn down from both sides, but... He had blood on his mouth and woke up – so close to him..."  
Arthur wrapped him arms around her while the others stared. Remus' mind was reeling.  
Molly went on, "He was shattered of course. His wife took their daughters and left, breaking contact with all of us completely. We kept watch on him, but we weren't careful enough. He was quiet... Too quiet. A week before the next full moon, he disappeared. I found him... He'd killed himself." she swallowed. "Two weeks later I started my fourth year at Hogwarts."

Remus sighed. "Oh Molly... Thank you for telling me. I don't suppose the original werewolf was part of the Crescent Movement?"  
Molly scowled. "He left behind a piece of crescent-shaped silver, yes."  
Remus nodded. "The Crescent Movement's biggest leader was Greyback. He got me after my father spoke out, in his weekly column, about the need to stop the likes of him. I understand, Molly." he said. Molly smiled slightly. "So do I, now." she said.


	3. Revelations

**One of my favourite chapters! I don't own it….**  
**NB: This chapter is **_**heavily**_** influenced by the lovely gnbrules' "Timeline".**

The way Remus and Tonks realised the depth of their feelings.

Christmas was fast approaching. Remus had taken to spending most of his time at 12 Grimmauld Place to keep Sirius company, when he wasn't doing things for Dumbledore. After all, it's not like he really had anywhere else to go. Or so he said. So he told himself. But there was another reason that he was reluctant to admit, even to himself...

Tonks had found herself spending more and more time at 12 Grimmauld Place in the weeks leading up to Christmas. It was shelter from the idiocy of the Ministry (getting stupider every day) and provided her with people other than her parents to whinge to. The Order were a friendly, sympathetic bunch. Some, however, were more so than others...

"Wotcher, Remus." Tonks greeted cheerily.  
Remus smiled. "Afternoon, Tonks." he replied.  
Was it wrong of him, to enjoy her company so much? She was a funny, outspoken woman. They were _friends_, after all. Even if his heart did race unnaturally fast around her.  
Was it so bad, to invent excuses to see him? He was a kind-hearted, quiet man. They were _friends_, weren't they? Even if she sometimes wondered if she was developing a crush on him.

There were two weeks until Christmas, now. Remus entered the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place and tossed the paper at Sirius. "There you go." he said, "Though why you'd want to read it when it's full of  
rubbish..."  
Sirius snorted. "I get it for the crossword."  
Remus smirked. "Really? I seem to remember someone who 'just wanted the crossword' then escaped from Azkaban."  
Sirius sniggered. "Shove off, you."  
Both friends laughed. Then Sirius said thoughtfully, "Where's Nymphdora? She likes these sorts of things, doesn't she?" he shot a sly look at Remus, who flushed.  
"How should I know?" he said, too quickly. Sirius never seemed to have the patience for crosswords, so Remus and Tonks always ended up finishing them. Had Sirius noticed how much he enjoyed that?

"I'll get her." Remus offered quickly. _Drat that mutt_, he thought, as Sirius laughed. Although he _was_ curious to see where she was.

Remus climbed the stairs and went in search of Tonks. She wasn't in the drawing room. He didn't blame her; it was a dreary place. After checking a few more rooms he discovered she was in the library, curled up on the couch in front of the fire. At the sound of the door opening, she turned to look at him and flashed a smile. She attempted to sit up, but somehow managed to tumble off the couch and onto the floor.

Remus froze. He replayed the tumble in his mind, as her face flushed red and she dusted herself off, still smiling, though rather ruefully. Remus' face burned suddenly, for some reason, though he smiled as well. That was so typically _Dora_. So clumsy...quite endearing actually.

Wait, what? Since when did he call her Dora? Remus found himself staring at her, as she stood up and smiled at him. She quickly changed her hair from blonde to pink but kept the curls.

A feeling rose within Remus; something he hadn't felt in a long time — and possibly never quite like this. But...it couldn't be...

Tonks walked towards him. "Wotcher." she said cheerfully. Remus jumped slightly. "Hi. Sirius wants our help with the crossword again." He said, though his mouth was suddenly dry.  
The two walked downstairs together. Remus was surprised Dora — Tonks — couldn't hear the thumping of his heart.

They went down to the kitchen. Sirius grinned. "Finally! You two took your time!" he smirked.  
Tonks rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously. He had to look for me and I...fell. Again."  
Sirius waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah. Come on! Do you wanna do the crossword or not?"  
They sat down and began. But Remus found himself watching Dora — Tonks — more than the crossword. The way the light hit her pink curls, making them gleam; the way her dark eyes sparkled as they focused so intently; the way her _kissable_ pale lips pursed as she thought of the answer...

Remus stiffened, then shivered. Oh _darn_ it! He was smitten, there was no point denying it. He had fallen in love with Nymphadora Tonks (who in his mind, it seemed he now affectionately called Dora).

"Oi Moony, are you even paying attention?" Sirius demanded. Remus jumped. "I — sorry, just caught in my thoughts..." he said.  
Sirius smirked. "We could do with your genius, Wordster."  
Remus raised an eyebrow. Tonks said, "Please Remus? This mutt's no help."  
Remus sighed. "All right then." he smiled. "He never is. But, what about clue thirteen..."  
Sirius leant back and watched his two friends guess the words, noticing how they jumped if their hands touched — Remus in particular.  
Sirius smiled. They never guessed he let them answer all the clues on purpose. It was working. By the looks of things...one down, one to go.

#

Christmas, with its highs and lows, came and went. The day before the kids were due back at school, Sirius challenged Tonks to a chess match. "What's the prize?" she asked, expecting Butterbeer or  
Honeydukes chocolate, but wary. This was coming from the guy who'd tried to force her and her, um, best friend to kiss under the mistletoe a week ago.

Sirius looked over her shoulder to someone behind her. "A match with Moony, of course."  
Both Tonks and Remus jumped. Tonks raised her eyebrows. A chess match with her... (oh, all right) crush? Well...  
Remus bit his lip and blushed. "I don't know if that's a good idea..." he began.  
Tonks' smile widened. "Why? Scared I'd beat you?"  
Remus fidgeted. "N-no. Just... Oh, all right. But you'll have to beat Padfoot first."  
"Oh please," Tonks said cheekily, "Everyone knows Sirius is rubbish at chess."

She was right. Sirius was defeated in under ten minutes. But Tonks was suddenly nervous. Ten minutes had been enough to draw attention to what was happening in the library. They now had an audience. _Relax,_ she told herself, _You're just playing Remus!_  
Somehow, that just made the butterflies worse.  
"Ready, Nymphadora?" Sirius asked.  
Tonks squared her shoulders and smiled at Remus. "Definitely. It's Tonks!"  
After all, it was just chess.

Remus was a tough opponent. It seemed every move she made was countered. But she did the same to him, taking as many pieces as she lost. There would be no quick fix. This would be a long match.

It lasted over an hour. Spectators drifted in and out, but the two paid no heed. They were too focused on the tight, strategic game. Then, finally, Tonks got an edge. She pushed it and Remus' defence slipped. "Checkmate." she said, meeting his blue eyes with a grin.  
Remus' eyes widened. "I suppose I was right to be worried." He remarked dryly, glancing down at the board before looking into her eyes again. Tonks' butterflies suddenly came back tenfold. Remus smiled slowly. "Good game Nymphadora." he said quietly.  
Tonks was very glad she was sitting down. Her knees suddenly felt as though they couldn't support her, and wouldn't for some time. "Th-thanks Remus." she stammered, forgetting to scold him about her name. What was the point, anyway? It wasn't a crush she was feeling...  
She loved him.

Sirius watched the room empty. Merlin. He hadn't expected the plan to work _that_ well...  
He smirked. But he was glad it had.

**Ooh, Sirius, cheeky!**

**Review?**


	4. Action

**Things are heating up for our group now… I don't own it.**

For every little action, there is a reaction.

Remus stepped off the Knight Bus gratefully, then quickly turned to help Tonks. True to form she tripped on the steps but managed to turn a fall into a leap, grabbing Remus' hand to steady herself. Remus smiled teasingly. "Good save Nymphadora."  
Tonks rolled her eyes. "Remus, it's _Tonks_."

They walked down the road towards Grimmauld Place together and Remus snuck a look at her. It was too easy to tease her sometimes.  
They arrived and quickly entered Headquarters. Remus steered Tonks past the troll-leg carefully and she resisted temptation to giggle. He was such a gentleman.

Sirius waited for them down in the kitchen. "How'd it go?" he asked.  
"Good." both answered, taking seats near him.  
Sirius smirked suddenly. "I can see that. You gonna tell me, or...?"  
Both realised they were still holding hands and dropped them, blushing. Remus spluttered and said, "Nonsense, Padfoot... I was just guiding her past the umbrella stand."  
A part of him squirmed, though. It _had_ been nice holding hands with her... Sirius' smirk grew. "And helping her off the Knight Bus, then... I don't know... _keeping her fingers warm_ while you walked back here?"  
Tonks responded, "You read too much into things Sirius. We are _just friends_, you daft idiot."  
A part of her said _...but wanting more_.

Sirius smirked. "Whatever you say."  
His friends really could be daft at times. _Anyone_ could see they were meant for each other and liked each other. Except for the two themselves.

Tonks said, "Remus, I've been meaning to ask... um... That Patronus you sent to me on Christmas day, about contacting a Mitch Turpin's family..."  
Sirius perked up. He hadn't heard about this...  
Remus grinned. "Thanks for that. Mitch was... wait -" he checked the calendar, "- still is, for another week...the man on Arthur's ward who was bitten by a werewolf. I spoke to him for a bit, then decided  
he needed some family cheer."  
He glanced at the pink-haired wonder sitting across from him. She'd helped him — however accidentally — to understand that. That's why he'd sent her the Patronus. She was one of the few people he trusted (loved) enough to ask such things.

Tonks watched Remus, too. He was so mysterious...so charming. She'd done what he'd asked without question at the time, because she knew he was always sincere — Sirius had once said he couldn't lie to save his life, to his friends anyway. He'd tell you his reasons most of the time and he was honest to a fault. At other times, Remus was a closed, private person, who held all but his closest friends at arm's-length, afraid to get too close. Tonks hoped she was getting near his close group.

She looked him in the eye. "What did you say to him?" she asked.  
Remus swallowed. He never could resist those eyes...  
"I'll tell you my side if you tell me yours," he replied, smiling at her.  
Tonks nodded. That smile always got her...

[_Remus sighed as Molly started working herself into a rage. Muggle procedures weren't __**that**__ bad... He looked around and saw — how could he have missed it, especially after D-Tonks had tipped him off — the man in the bed nearby was watching them all rather wistfully. He made his way over. "Hi." Remus said quietly, remembering his very acute hearing after he'd been bitten. As he'd expected, the man jumped and turned to look at him, suspicion and confusion evident on his face. "Who...who are you?" he managed.  
Remus smiled and drew the curtain just as Molly exploded. "I'm Remus Lupin." he said pleasantly. The outside world was instantly muffled._

The man smiled weakly. "Thanks, then. All the noise was givin' me a headache."  
Remus nodded neutrally. "They _**can**__ get a bit rowdy at times...but they mean well."  
The man sighed. "My name is Mitch, all right? Mitch Turpin. And, yes, I'm a werewolf. I was bitten two weeks ago by some nutter of a bloke who told me his name. Stephenson." he paused. "And, yes, it did hurt. I didn't do anythin' except express my views about __**uncontrolled**__ brutes such as the pack he's part of publicly..."_

"And got bitten in retaliation." Remus said quietly. The man froze and frowned at him. Remus extended his hand. "Remus Lupin. Werewolf since I was five — thirty years ago. Greyback, the alpha of that pack you mentioned, bit me in retaliation for a public comment of my father's."  
Comprehension dawned. "You're that guy's friend." he looked in the direction of Arthur's bed. "I wasn't particularly kind to him. The Healers had just told me 'what to expect'."  
Remus frowned slightly. "Ah. Quite understandable. My mother explained things to me." he mused quietly. "I heard the 'real version' later."

Mitch looked at him with an almost desperate look. "Is it true?"  
Remus sighed. "What I've learnt is that your senses will change. They've already started, it seems. You'll develop an interest in rarer meat, if you haven't already. Not bloody; just...rarer. Watch out for  
your temper; it will become more volatile, particularly around the full moon."  
Mitch snorted. "I'd guessed." he glanced towards Arthur's bed.  
Remus said, "As for the moon itself...even now you'll be able to feel the tug on you. If you let yourself, you can instinctively feel what phase of the cycle you're in."  
Mitch's eyes widened. "Whoa, _**that's **__what I've been feeling?"  
Remus nodded, smiling slightly. "It can take a bit of getting used to." he paused. __**Hmm, how to approach the thing that got my attention in the first place...?  
**__"Mitch," he said softly, "Have I been your only visitor?"_

Mitch tensed. "No." he said shortly, "A ^former^ co-worker of mine stayed around just long enough to give me an official letter of dismissal, take my photograph and tell me I'd been officially registered." he scowled. "I ^used^ to work for the Dept. for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."  
Remus winced in sympathy. "Some Ministry people can be morons." He said roughly, thinking of Umbridge. "But...no family?"  
Mitch flinched. "I was attacked whilst doing something for work. My wife...well, I thought our family hated...creatures like me. I haven't contacted her."  
Remus blinked. "I...understand. Has she tried to contact you?" he asked.

Mitch shrugged, looking despondent. "Don't know. They have to go through the Healers first and I didn't want to be disappointed. My brother probably contacted her — he definitely hates werewolves,  
whoever they are. She probably listened to him. Maybe it's for the best."  
Remus opened his mouth to agree, then paused. "Sometimes I think that, too." he sighed, "But...it's horribly lonely without support. You might be surprised. I know I was."  
In his mind's eye, he saw D-Tonks, Sirius... James and Lily. It was good to have friends.

Mitch sighed. "If you say so."  
The curtain was suddenly thrust aside. "Mr Turpin? It's time to change your dressings. Hello Mr Lupin. They've stopped shouting now." Healer Smethwyck bustled around. Remus stepped away and sent the Patronus to Dora.  
Mitch was a good man and he ought to know for sure.

_#_

_Tonks received the message at her flat. Remus' silver bear* soared into her window after she'd gotten back from her parents' place. "Tonks, if you're not busy, could you do something for me?" his voice  
asked, then explained the problem. Tonks was happy to help. Luckily, she'd been forced to take home  
paperwork, including an automatically-updating copy of the Werewolf Register. After a few minutes searching through records, she found the information. __**Silly berks at the Ministry had just transferred his files from his job to here, **__Tonks thought._

She got the address and went to it. It was a nice little place; white paling fence surrounding a red-brick house with a small front lawn and garden.  
She sighed and went to open the gate, then heard voices. "That does it, Lachlan! I've had it with your prejudice — he's your brother, for Merlin's sake!" a woman exclaimed.  
"Carmel, please. I'm trying to do what's best for you and your children. They're my niece and nephew after all..." a man (Lachlan) replied, almost desperately.

_The woman (Carmel) laughed shrilly. "Mitch is my husband! How dare you..."  
Tonks quickly ducked behind the hedge as the door opened. A girl of about fifteen walked out with a toddler in her arms. A young child followed her. The teenager flicked her wand and conjured a couple of playthings for the kids then sat on the grass, listening to the voices inside and wincing._

'Carmel' was saying, "You say it's best for us? You practically moved in here when you told me what had happened to Mitch. I'm beginning to suspect that was to make sure I didn't go and visit him!"  
'Lachlan' sighed. "I was hoping to have this conversation later, but..."  
The girl winced and muttered, "Putting your foot in your mouth Dad."  
He continued, "Listen, Carmel, it's better that you stopped this. He's been...changed, been bitten. Things will be different. ^He^ is different. It would be better — for all concerned — if you had nothing  
more to do with him."

There was a stunned silence, then footsteps and a slapping noise. "_**How dare you!**__ You bastard. Mitch is your brother. He's still normal twenty-seven days out of twenty-eight."  
A new voice, another woman's, said coolly, "Carmel, surely you realise how this will *look*? Your children will be ostracised! ^You^ will have to take up a job, because no-one sane will hire him! Are you sure you've thought this through?"  
Carmel hissed, "Edwina, I've spent the past __**two weeks**__ 'thinking this through'. Mitch didn't ask to be bitten! Don't..."_

'Edwina' continued, "Personally, I think it's selfish of... Mitch. He should've known his comments would make him a target — Ouch!"  
The slapping noise was heard again. Carmel shouted, "How dare you! Get out of here!"  
"That's your choice, is it?" Lachlan all but snarled, "Well, don't come crying to us when things don't work out! You'll get no help nor support!"  
'Edwina' said, "Really dear, choosing him over us? He's only a werewolf."  
"He is my husband and I love him." Carmel hissed, "Now get out of this house! I don't want to see you again!"  
The man and woman rushed out, collected their daughter and left.

Carmel sighed. "Come inside, you two." she gathered up her children.  
One asked, "Can we see Daddy for Ka-wiss-mass?"  
Tonks stepped forward. "I might be able to help with that."

_#_

_Remus wandered up towards the fifth floor of the hospital. He paused on the fourth, to say hello to Frank and Alice, but left rather quickly; it always depressed him to see them like that.  
In the tearoom, he found Harry and the others and sat with them for a bit — learning they knew about Frank and Alice too. They talked about that for a while before Remus brought them downstairs again._

Molly and Arthur were pleased to see them. They sat and talked for a bit longer — Harry explained the details and use of his gift. Just as Arthur began to nod off — as they were about to go — there was the patter of tiny footsteps. A little boy, barely older than five, ran in and looked around, then called, "He here Mummy!" then he ran straight at Mitch's bed. "Daddy-Daddy-Daddy!"  
He took a running leap and managed to scramble onto the covers.  
Mitch gaped. "Bobby?" he said hoarsely.  
Bobby nodded. "An' Gway-see an' Mummy coming too." he said proudly, then peered at Mitch's face. "Oo okay, Daddy? Unca Lachie says not nice fings bout oo, but Mummy tase him away."  
The kid babbled on, but Mitch just smiled and stroked his hair. Then he looked up, hearing someone else at the door.

The woman was carrying a toddler, who squirmed and was put down. She copied her brother and climbed onto Mitch's bed, then grabbed his arm and hugged it close to her face. Mitch smiled briefly at her, before looking up again. "Carmel?" he whispered. She was frozen in the doorway. At his voice, she jumped then ran forwards and hugged him, kissing him on the lips.  
Then she conjured a chair and sat next to him, smiling and holding his other hand. Mitch looked over at Remus. _**Thank you**__, his eyes said.  
__**Thank Dora**__, Remus thought._

Molly gave Arthur a last kiss before pressing a finger to her lips and chivvying the group out the door. It had been an eventful day.]

Remus finished the story and Sirius grinned. "Sounds like you two helped make someone's day." he said cheerfully. Then he smirked. "Got a question to ask Nymphadora, Remus?"  
Both spluttered. Sirius explained, "After all, she asked you one."

Tonks looked annoyed, "Sirius, I didn't mean it like that... I'm sure he..."  
Remus smiled and she quit talking. "If you don't mind, I actually *do* have a question."  
Tonks looked at him enquiringly. He continued, "I know it's a bit personal, but... What's your natural look? I've always wondered."  
Tonks stiffened and looked down at her lap. *Of all the questions to ask...*  
Remus added quickly, "You don't have to show it... I was just curious..."  
Tonks sighed and glanced up. "Nah, it's okay. I'm just not used to showing it. But...you guys are...friends."  
Remus' insides squirmed. While he was glad — extremely so — that she trusted him enough to show him, the last word stung. *Just friends?*

*Stop it, Lupin,* he ordered himself, *It's better this way.*  
Tonks smiled at Remus, watching the emotions flit across his face. He was an open book, easily read...and too sweet for his own good sometimes. **  
Tonks concentrated, not thinking about any 'look' in particular. She closed her eyes and screwed up her face, feeling it relaxing into its natural shape.

Remus watched as Dora's face folded and twisted on itself. Then the true face was revealed. She was golden-blonde and curly, with dark eyes and a small nose. Her face was heart-shaped; a rounded forehead tapering to a pointed chin with high, angular cheekbones — inherited from her mother's side of the family. The rest of her body seemed small but angular. In short, Remus thought she was perfect. Perfectly beautiful.

"Well?" Tonks asked hesitantly. What was taking him so long to answer?  
Remus unstuck his jaw and smiled. "...The look suits you, D-Tonks," he said, cursing himself for the near miss. "I think you look very nice."  
Tonks' cheeks went pink. "Thanks. You...you think so?" she replied, "I don't 'wear' it often... Except when I'm alone."  
*You were wearing it the day you fell off the couch and I realised I loved you,* Remus thought. *Don't hide it!*  
Then he realised why she did.

Remus said, "I can see why — it's shows you're related to this mutt!"  
*and a host of other people who are completely nuts, but let's not go there...*  
Tonks smiled weakly and Sirius said, "Hey!" indignantly.  
Remus nodded mentally. *Yep. Bang on target.*  
"But really," he went on, "you look nice. There's nothing wrong with showing your natural looks around here. We won't judge."  
For a moment he wondered if he'd pushed too far. Then Tonks sighed. "Sometimes I wish you weren't so perceptive," she mumbled, glancing at her lap. "But you're right." she added, glancing up at him again. "I've known you long enough..." she trailed away, then shook herself and grinned at him. "Thanks Remus."  
Remus' heart jumped. "No problem. Besides, no-one's gonna know if it's your real face or not...except us."  
Tonks laughed and her eyes sparkled.  
Sirius sighed. "Lovely. Now...anyone for a crossword?" he asked.  
Remus and Tonks exchanged a glance. "Don't push your luck," they chorused.  
But from that day until the end of June, Tonks' favourite look to wear around Headquarters was natural.

*** I got Remus' Patronus idea from another author...I can't remember who now, bad me!  
** Here, Tonks thinks she's reading him and thinks his slight frown  
was because he was unsure about upsetting her or something. She  
doesn't suspect him...yet...**


	5. Fears

**Oh dear. Trixy's broken out. What does that mean for the gang? I don't own it.**

Everyone has their own fears to deal with. Some are bigger than others.

Remus came into Headquarters for a meeting in January and immediately noticed how full the room was. Everyone was here tonight.

Then Sirius chucked the *Prophet* at him. "Read that," he snarled.  
Remus dropped into a seat between Sirius and Dora and complied. *Oh hell.*  
Sirius scowled. "Ten known Death Eaters break out from Azkaban — including my bitch of a cousin -" Remus saw Dora flinch. "- who promised the 'Dark Lord' would collect them, or something like that,  
and what does Fudge do? He blames it on me. Me! The scapegoat! As *if* they'd ever-"  
"Sirius, shut it!" Dora exclaimed sharply. Sirius stopped talking.  
Remus sighed, "Padfoot, *we know*. We know Fudge is an idiot. We know you'd never do this. You're the scapegoat. Now can we start the meeting?"  
He nodded towards Dumbledore, who had been waiting patiently for Sirius to get everything off his chest. However, Remus — and Dora it seemed — knew that if you let him, Sirius would rant without pause.

The next hour was spent discussing the breakout and consequences of it...including the fact that Dementors could properly join Voldemort at any time.

They discussed Patronuses — thankfully, everyone knew how to produce one now — and defence measures, particularly on the Dept. of Mysteries, as well as personal security.

Remus could not help noticing Dora flinched every time Bellatrix was mentioned. When Dumbledore said that individuals with family affected last time or with family members as Death Eaters "would need to be extra vigilant" and Mad-Eye barked out his catchphrase of "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!", Remus saw a flash of fear cross Dora's face before it dropped into a schooled mask. Remus wondered if he was reading too much into it — after all, Molly and Arthur had exchanged worried glances and Sirius looked unusually grim — but still...

When the meeting was over, everyone left quickly. Remus cornered Dora as she was about to head off. "Is everything all right?" he asked softly. She stiffened and nodded. He frowned and continued, "I know the breakout's worrying, but...remember you have us...if you want to talk..."  
Dora scowled. "I'm fine, Remus," she snapped, "Don't worry about me." she turned on her heel and stalked out the door. Remus sighed.

He turned to Sirius, who was talking with Mad-Eye. "Be warned, Black. There's another Boggart upstairs. It's moved into the library cabinet." the ex-Auror said, "Considering what happened last time..." his blue eye rolled upwards. "Bollocks! Should've told everyone  
earlier-"  
Remus didn't hear the rest; he heard the scream. *Dora.* he thought, *She's found the Boggart...*

Remus ran. Ignoring screaming portraits, he practically flew up the stairs, taking the well-worn path to his favourite room in this mad house. He flung open the library door, then froze.  
Dora was cowering in front of a larger-than-life Bellatrix Lestrange. "It's no use, wretch!" the Boggart shouted, "I far outmatch *you*! All your friends will die and you will be all alone!"  
"R-ridickulus!" Dora whispered. With a crack, her parents appeared, then changed (without Dora doing anything) to Mad-Eye and Sirius...while Bellatrix's mad cackle filled the air.

*"Ridickulus!"* Remus roared, as the image wavered again. With a crack, the full moon appeared. Remus banished it with his wand. Dora turned to him and suddenly burst into tears. Remus pulled her into his arms. "Ssh," he whispered, "I have you now. It's all right Tonks. Ssh..."

Dora sobbed against his chest for a bit, as Remus guided her to the couch. Finally she started hiccuping, then sighed. "Sorry," she mumbled.  
Remus swallowed. "Sorry? There's nothing to be sorry for, Tonks."  
Tonks said, "You were right, earlier. There *was* something bugging me. Ever since I was little, my Boggart's been her. Normally I just laugh in her face, cos she's in Azkaban, but...now..."

She gulped. "I can't. The thing that started the fear was overhearing Mum and Dad talking, when I was little...must've been during the last days of the first war."  
Remus said. "About her?"  
Dora nodded. "Mum said...she always fancies herself the enforcer of family pride. Her most desired wish would be to be the one to cut the 'bad apples' off the tree."  
Remus stiffened. Unbidden, an image of Dora spread-eagled on the ground, eyes open and glassy, surrounded by pools of blood, sprang into his mind.

An icy fist clenched around his heart.  
"That's not going to happen." he said hoarsely, tightening his hold on her, "Not while I—we are here. The Order will help you. You're not the only one."  
Dora sighed. "Thanks." she looked up at him and straightened. "Don't tell Sirius, please?"  
Remus blinked. "He'd want to know..."  
Dora said, "He'd worry too much. Mad-Eye is the only one who knows, apart from you."  
Remus started to speak again, but Dora cut him off. "You *know* Sirius. He'd just do something rash. Besides, I don't know his Boggart. Nor do I want to."

Remus sighed. "Fair point. Come on. He'll be wondering where we've got to."  
He took her hand and helped her up, then they went downstairs.

**Oh Dora...that is not a good idea!**


	6. Contact

**This is how our group dealt with the stuff that happened after the breakout. I don't own it.  
You like?**

The isolated group at Headquarters have contact with the outside world.

The days slid by. Remus kept close to 12 Grimmauld Place, keeping Sirius company. This mostly involved making sure he didn't get too drunk and providing an ear for him to chew off through his moping. As well as looking for Kreacher — something odd was going on there, but Remus couldn't work out what. Of course, he played chess and solved crosswords with Dora when she was available.  
The three enjoyed each other's company immensely.

Contact with the 'outside world', as Sirius termed it, was interesting. Something seemed to happen every month to shudder, laugh or gape about and comment on.

In March, it was Harry speaking out about what *really* happened in June. Dora had brought it in — after the article about Sirius in August, she'd taken out a subscription.  
Anyway, Remus and Sirius had just played a chess match in the lounge when they heard the door open. Remus was only just in time to stop Dora from falling _again_. It was sort of funny, the amount of times this happened; she always seemed to forget where the troll-leg was. Not that Remus minded; it gave him an excuse to catch and hold her for a minute. _Bad wolf! Don't go there!_ he thought crossly. Then he noticed the pallor of her face. "D-Tonks? What happened?"

She shivered. "You guys need to read this," she said heavily, holding out a copy of the Quibbler. The front was adorned with Harry's face, smiling sheepishly at the camera, accompanying the headline: "HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED  
AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN".  
Sirius winced. "He's spoken out...? Whoa." he muttered, "Telling Dumbledore and I was hard enough, last year, but..."

They went into the kitchen. Remus got hot chocolate for everyone, then read the article, keeping an arm around Dora for comfort. The more Remus read, the sicker he felt. It was horrible.  
"He's had to go through so much..." Dora mumbled, "I wonder if he's ever been a kid, really. No wonder he wants in on the Order stuff."  
Remus sighed. "I know, Tonks, I know..."  
Dora turned to Sirius. "By the way, I kinda told Mum about your innocence. She's always believed you were, but it just sort of _slipped out_ while we talking about _Trixy_ earlier today."  
Sirius sighed. "About time. It was starting to annoy me."

The next major event happened in April, just before the Easter break.  
Sirius, Remus and Dora were having a meal together when there was a sudden flash of silver and Minerva's Patronus materialised. "It has happened. The little Defence group we were informed about has been discovered... A less than willing member betrayed them and now sports a rather interesting collection of pimples — I believe they spell the word 'sneak'."  
Dora and Sirius laughed. Remus smirked. "Hermione's doing, I suspect." he said.  
Sirius added, "But — caught — are they -?"  
The Patronus continued, "Were you aware they'd called themselves 'Dumbledore's Army'? I presume it had something to do with the fact that it's Cornelius' worst fear at the moment... At any rate, it  
allowed Albus to take the blame."  
Dora gasped. "They've forced him from Hogwarts?"

"He was forced from the school, but he had been planning for this eventuality. If it wasn't this, it would've been something else."  
Sirius snorted. "Idiot Fudge is only giving Voldemort more free rein." he grunted.  
Remus was pleased to note Dora only jumped slightly at the name; his coaching was paying off. Then he was struck by an idea. "I wonder what Fred and George will make of this... After all, half the reason we _tried_ to toe the line" — well, he had, anyway — "was because of Dumbledore..."  
Sirius perked up. "And they can't be the only ones that do so..." he said slowly.  
"Fudge has no idea of what he's unleashed, has he?" Dora said, with a smirk. The other two laughed.

A week or so after Easter, Sirius was upstairs, looking for Kreacher; he had disappeared again. Remus was downstairs reading dreadfully boring information about the Ministry and Death Eater activities (nothing but hints here and there; so damn frustrating) and wishing Dora was at Headquarters — she'd make it interesting.  
There was a sudden whoosh from the fireplace and then a voice said, "Sirius?"  
Remus jumped and looked around. "Harry!" he said, feeling extremely shocked. "What are you - what's happened, is everything all right?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "I just wondered — I mean, I just fancied a – a chat with Sirius."  
"I'll call him," said Remus, getting to his feet, still feeling perplexed, "he went upstairs to look for Kreacher, he seems to be hiding in the attic again…"  
He ran upstairs and extracted Sirius from his mother's bedroom, where he was feeding Buckbeak. "I couldn't find him," he started to say, but Remus interrupted.  
"Harry wants to talk to you. His head's in the fireplace."

Sirius gaped, then followed him downstairs. "What is it?" said Sirius urgently, sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes and dropping to the ground in front of the fire, so that he and Harry were on a level. Remus knelt down too, feeling very concerned. _What could've made Harry __**Floo-call **__Headquarters?_  
"Are you all right? Do you need help?" Sirius continued.

"No," said Harry, "it's nothing like that… I just wanted to talk… about my dad."

They exchanged a look of great surprise. _What? Why?_  
Then, Harry started talking. "Okay, during an Occlumency lesson, Snape was called away and I was too curious for my own good I suppose..." he began, "I went into the Penseive and saw what happened after your Defence O.W.L..."  
Remus froze. _Oh __**no**__. Of all the times it could have been..._  
When he had finished, neither Sirius nor Remus spoke for a moment. They were too stunned. Then Remus said quietly, "I wouldn't like you to judge your father on what you saw there, Harry. He was only fifteen -"

"I'm fifteen!" said Harry heatedly.  
_Yeah, bad argument...  
_"Look, Harry," said Sirius placatingly, "James and Snape hated each other from the moment they set eyes on each other, it was just one of those things, you can understand that, can't you? I think James was everything Snape wanted to be — he was popular, he was good at Quidditch — good at pretty much everything. And Snape was just this little oddball who was up to his eyes in the Dark Arts, and James — whatever else he may have appeared to you, Harry — always hated the Dark Arts."  
Remus wasn't entirely sure that was the whole reason they'd hated each other; at least, not after second year. But it was just suspicions and Remus wasn't going to be the one to tell _that _story. It wasn't his to tell, for one thing.

Harry was speaking again. "Yeah, but he just attacked Snape for no good reason, just because — well, just because you said you were bored," he finished, with a slightly apologetic note in his voice. *"I don't really want to blame you, but..."* Harry was too good sometimes.  
"I'm not proud of it," said Sirius quickly.

_But how to explain what happened?_ Remus thought. He looked sideways at Sirius, then said, "Look, Harry, what you've got to understand is that your father and Sirius were the best in the school at whatever they did — everyone thought they were the height of cool — if they sometimes got a bit carried away -"

"If we were sometimes arrogant little berks, you mean," said Sirius.  
_Well, that's one way of putting it._ Remus thought with a smile.  
"He kept messing up his hair," said Harry in a pained voice.  
Sirius and Remus laughed. _Oh, the memories..._  
"I'd forgotten he used to do that," said Sirius affectionately.  
"Was he playing with the Snitch?" said Remus eagerly. He'd loved that...even if it was silly...

"Yeah," said Harry, looking on in puzzlement as Sirius and Remus beamed reminiscently. "Well… I thought he was a bit of an idiot." he said. Remus nearly laughed.  
"Of course he was a bit of an idiot!" said Sirius bracingly, "we were all idiots! Well — not Moony so much," he said fairly, looking at Remus.

*He's too kind.* Remus shook his head. "Did I ever tell you to lay off Snape?" he said. "Did I ever have the guts to tell you I thought you were out of order?"  
True, he had went to the teachers when things were getting way out of hand that day, and he'd chewed them out afterwards, but...actually telling them off in front of the crowd? As if.

"Yeah, well," said Sirius, "you made us feel ashamed of ourselves sometimes… that was something…"  
Remus sighed. He'd always been afraid of everyone — including Sirius and James — turning on him. After all, crowd mentality...

"And," said Harry doggedly, "he kept looking over at the girls by the lake, hoping they were watching him!"  
"Oh, well, he always made a fool of himself whenever Lily was around," said Sirius, shrugging, "he couldn't stop himself showing off whenever he got near her."

"How come she married him?" Harry asked miserably. "She hated him!"  
"Nah, she didn't," said Sirius.  
"She started going out with him in seventh year," said Remus, lips twitching as he remembered how.  
"Once James had deflated his head a bit," said Sirius.  
"And stopped hexing people just for the fun of it," said Remus.

"Even Snape?" said Harry.  
"Well," said Remus slowly, "Snape was a special case. I mean, he never lost an opportunity to curse James so you couldn't really expect James to take that lying down, could you?"  
_Part of the reason he'd formed the suspicions about their real rivalry in the first place..._

"And my mum was okay with that?"  
"She didn't know too much about it, to tell you the truth," said Sirius. "I mean, James didn't take Snape on dates with her and jinx him in front of her, did he?"  
_And she was terribly hurt by what Snape said when she __**did**__ try to help that day..._

Sirius frowned at Harry, who was still looking unconvinced. "Look," he said, "your father was the best friend I ever had and he was a good person. A lot of people are idiots at the age of fifteen. He grew out of it."  
Remus nodded and smiled. It was in times like these that Sirius' insightful side came out.

"Yeah, okay," said Harry heavily. "I just never thought I'd feel sorry for Snape."  
"Now you mention it," said Remus, a faint crease between his eyebrows, "how did Snape react when he found you'd seen all this?" _I can't believe I didn't ask sooner...he would've been __**furious**__..._  
"He told me he'd never teach me Occlumency again," said Harry indifferently, "like that's a big disappoint—"

"He WHAT?" shouted Sirius, causing Harry to jump and inhale a mouthful of ashes.  
"Are you serious, Harry?" said Remus quickly. "He's stopped giving you lessons?"  
_*This is __**not**__ good...*_  
"Yeah," said Harry, looking surprised. "But it's okay, I don't care, it's a bit of a relief to tell you the -"

"I'm coming up there to have a word with Snape!" said Sirius forcefully, and he actually made to stand up, but Remus wrenched him back down again. "If anyone's going to tell Snape it will be me!" he said firmly. "But Harry, first of all, you're to go back to Snape and tell him that on no account is he to stop giving you lessons — when Dumbledore hears -"  
"I can't tell him that, he'd kill me!" said Harry, outraged. "You didn't see him when we got out of the Pensieve."

"Harry there is nothing so important as you learning Occlumency!" said Remus sternly. "Do you understand me? Nothing!" _Though I may see if I can talk to Albus... Harry really doesn't  
sound happy. Then again, it's never that fun, learning Occlumency..._  
"Okay, okay," said Harry, sounding thoroughly annoyed. "I'll… I'll try and say something to him… but it won't be-"

He broke off, tilting his head as though listening. "Is that Kreacher coming downstairs?"  
"No," said Sirius, glancing behind him. "It must be somebody your end."  
Harry looked worried. "I'd better go!" he said hastily and pulled his head backwards out of the Grimmauld Place fire.  
There was a long silence. Sirius sighed. "I wish he hadn't seen that."  
Remus sighed. "I wish James could be here to explain it properly."  
"Want a drink?" Sirius asked. Remus sighed. "Sure. We've earned one."  
The rest of the afternoon was spent reminiscing about times gone by — happier times, when the Marauders were still whole.


	7. Fight

**Oh, I don't like having to write this chapter! I don't own it either.**

The fight at the Department of Mysteries.

Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Mad-Eye and a disgruntled Sirius (they'd nearly forced him not come and had taken a lot of convincing) raced through the Atrium. They crammed into the lift, willing it down ever faster, then took to the steps.

The doors were marked with fading, fiery crosses. _Good job Hermione_, Remus thought, reminding himself to say that to her later. Kingsley whispered, "Where is Harry Potter?"  
The doors remained closed. "Come on!" Sirius shouted, "Where IS Harry?" there was a clear note of desperation in his voice. The doors spun, then one clicked open. The group charged through. Then  
everything descended into chaos.

Remus was firing spells left and right, holding off two Death Eaters at once. Left - right - left - Kingsley took over one of them, Remus Stunned the other. "Remus, get Harry away -"  
Remus understood. Sirius — and, oh Merlin, _Dora_ — were busy fighting and Harry would listen easier to an order from someone he knew.  
As he turned, he saw Dora — _NO!_ — falling from the dais, Bellatrix triumphant — but Dora couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be — Sirius ran up to Bellatrix — Remus saw Harry and tore his eyes away from Dora. _She'll be all right, she has to be..._ he had a job to do.

Remus jumped between Malfoy, clearly unmasked, and Harry. "Harry, round up the others and GO!"  
He turned and deflected a curse from Malfoy, replying with a non-verbal Stunner and body-bind. Some people never learned.

Remus ran towards Dora. Moody, though injured himself, was waving spells around her. "Don't just stand there, help me," he grunted.  
Then they heard a shout. "DUBBLEDORE!"

All except Sirius and Bellatrix turned. There was Dumbledore, framed in the doorway with an expression of absolute fury and power on his face. _At last_.  
He began reeling Death Eaters in. Remus relaxed slightly and bent to help Moody —

"Come on, you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled, laughing. Remus leapt to his feet. The last time he'd said that to her...and he was standing on the... The next jet of light struck him directly in the chest. _NO!_  
Remus gasped. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Sirius' eyes widened in shock, the smile still on his lips... He started to fall... Remus began running, but he was not fast enough...  
Sirius' body curved almost gracefully backwards and fell through the veil, looking somewhat surprised. Remus skidded to a stop. _No!_

Bellatrix screamed triumphantly. _No...no...no... _Remus thought.  
Then Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!" Remus turned. Harry was running towards the dais, wild hope — desperation — in his eyes. "SIRIUS!"  
Remus lunged as Harry leapt. "There's nothing you can do, Harry —" it was costing him everything to say this...  
"Get him, save him, he's just gone through!"  
Remus' heart cracked to hear the desperate insistence in Harry's voice. "— it's too late, Harry." his heart broke.  
"We can still reach him —" Harry struggled hard and furiously, but Remus held on.  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing... he's gone." _And left me alone.  
_  
"He hasn't gone!" Harry yelled, disbelieving. Remus wished it could be true... "SIRIUS!" Harry bellowed. "SIRIUS!"  
"He can't come back, Harry," Remus' voice broke and he tightened his grip around the teen. He didn't want to say it — couldn't bear to — but he had to tell Harry — "He can't come back, because he's d—"  
He was almost glad to be interrupted. "HE — IS — NOT — DEAD!" roared Harry. "SIRIUS!"  
Remus flinched. _Please, Harry... You're only making this harder on yourself...even if I wish you were right… _He dragged Harry away from the dais. At first, Harry struggled, staring back at the veil; Remus deliberately kept his eyes averted. Harry's struggles weakened, before he suddenly slumped.

Remus guided Harry to the side of the room, ignoring Dumbledore, who had most of the remaining Death Eaters grouped in the middle of the room, seemingly immobilized by invisible ropes; and Moody, still attempting to revive Dora. Behind the dais there were still hashes of light, grunts and cries - Kingsley had run forward to continue Sirius's duel with Bellatrix.

Remus relaxed his choke-hold on Harry, but still maintained a cautionary grip on his arm nonetheless. Beside him, he heard a voice — Neville, talking to Harry...asking about Sirius. Remus glanced at him  
and saw his legs were dancing of their own accord.

"Here," said Remus quietly, and pointing his wand at Neville's legs he said, "Finite."  
The spell was lifted: Neville's legs fell back to the floor and remained still. Remus swallowed. "Let's - let's find the others. Where are they all, Neville?"  
Remus turned away from the archway as he spoke. Every word felt like a stab in the chest.  
_He was the last Marauder again._

With a conscious effort, he focused on Neville's answer. "Dey're all back dere," said Neville. "A brain addacked Ron bud I dink he's all righd - and Herbione's unconscious, bud we could feel a bulse."

There was a loud bang and a yell from behind the dais. Remus turned and saw Kingsley hit the ground yelling in pain: Bellatrix Lestrange turned tail and ran as Dumbledore whipped around. Remus paled. _Not another friend...not __**now**__..._ Dumbledore aimed a spell at her but she deflected it; she was halfway up the steps now.

Then Remus saw the look on Harry's face. "Harry - no!" he cried, but Harry had already ripped his arm from Remus' slackened grip.

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" bellowed Harry. "SHE KILLED HIM I'LL KILL HER!"  
He ran off. Remus made to follow, crying, "Harry — _no_!" — he couldn't lose Prongslet too — but it was too late, Harry had ran through the door, which slammed behind him.

There was a stunned pause. Dumbledore, at last finished with the Death Eaters it seemed, appeared at Remus' side. "I'll go after him. I've healed Kingsley; revive him. Both of you then get the other children and take them back to school using the back exit we saw on the plans. Alastor is taking Miss Tonks to St. Mungo's. I'll send a Patronus once I've finished."  
Remus glanced around as Dumbledore swept off and saw Moody levitating Tonks on a stretcher. "Nothing bed rest and a dose of Healer Magic won't cure!" he called.

Remus nodded, his throat suddenly tight_. Thank Merlin..._ he strode over to Kingsley. "Enneverate." he said hoarsely. Kingsley groaned slightly and opened his eyes. "Hi." he mumbled, then sat up gingerly. Remus repeated what Dumbledore had said. He could feel himself slipping into 'auto-pilot' mode. That damn veil was too close...everything was too close...  
He closed off that part of his mind. He couldn't deal with it, not now. Not so soon. He had a job to do.

Kingsley cleared his throat and gave him an understanding look. "Let's round up those kids." he said.  
Neville stumbled over. "Hi."  
Before he could say anything else, Kingsley said, "Episkey," pointing his wand at Neville's nose.  
It mended. "Thanks." Neville said, "The others are through that door."

He led the way through. Remus and Kingsley followed after a moment. The teens were grouped in a heap in the centre of the room. Neville was talking to them, and as he spoke, Ginny paled and looked stricken. The others were too out of it, in one way or another. Conjuring stretchers and crutches, Remus and Kingsley led the group out the back way, to a fireplace. They sent a Patronus through to Madam Pomfrey first, then followed.  
Poppy ushered the kids through, placing them all on beds. Luna, Ginny and Neville were healed in a trice, while Ron and Hermione "would need to stay in her care for a bit longer."

Then Dumbledore's Patronus came. "Due to the fact Tom — that is, Voldemort — duelled me at the Ministry, Fudge and his cohorts now believe our story. I will explain things in more detail once I have  
talked to Harry. Poppy, he is fine physically-" everyone breathed sighs of relief, "- but emotionally, he has been through a lot tonight."

The silver phoenix vanished. Ginny sniffled. "Is it true that Sirius is...?"  
Remus nodded wordlessly. Ron turned to stare blankly at them, but Remus found he couldn't take it anymore.

"Kingsley, stay with them. You need Poppy to look at your own injuries." As predicted, Poppy tutted and forced Kingsley onto a bed. Remus turned away. "I'll check on Tonks."


	8. Healing

**Remus is a goose. I don't own it.**

Covers events of June and early July.

Remus strode up the street, heading for the large, imposing building that was St. Mungo's. The dummy stared at him inquiringly; it wasn't often someone came at this late (or possibly early) hour. Remus swallowed. "I'm here to see Dora Tonks," he mumbled, not registering he'd used his pet name for her. The dummy beckoned and Remus hurried through.

After getting directions from a crabby, sleep-deprived Welcome Witch, he went up to Spell Damage on the fourth floor and waited.  
After an hour, her parents joined him. Remus reintroduced himself, but couldn't bear to tell Andromeda about Sirius. So long as Dora was fine, he'd deal with it then. Not now.

The sun was well above the horizon before a Healer poked her head around the door. "She'll be all right." she said. They breathed sighs of relief. Remus put a shaking hand to his forehead as her parents smiled and embraced.  
They went in first, while Remus hovered at the doorway.

Dora was pale and tired-looking. Her face had reverted back to her natural look. She smiled weakly as her mother fussed and her father reassured. Then she spotted him.

"Remus!" she whispered.  
Remus hurried forwards. "D-Tonks. How are you feeling?"  
"Like I've been knocked over by the Knight Bus then trodden on by something heavy, but I'll be fine."  
Remus smiled gently at her as colour came back to her cheeks. Then Tonks said, "What about you?"  
Remus tensed. "Me?"  
"Yeah. The battle's over, innit? What happened after Trixy got me?"  
Remus froze. She'd borrowed that expression from Sirius. Andromeda asked behind him, "It was Bellatrix? _She_ did this?"

Tonks nodded absently, her eyes on Remus. "I borrowed Siri's expression there," she remarked. Remus' face lost what little colour it'd had. "Remus, _what happened_?"  
Remus swallowed. "She... He..." he struggled. "He's d-dead, D-Tonks. Sirius... Bellatrix killed him." he whispered.  
"No!" Tonks and Andromeda exclaimed. Ted embraced Andromeda, while Remus leant forward and embraced Dora. She hugged him back and suddenly, the only sound was tears.

#

Dora spent two weeks in Mungo's. Remus helped the others move things out of Headquarters. Most of the things were moved into Remus' cottage, "Willowwood", the Lupin home from when he was a kid.  
After two weeks, Dora moved into her parents' place for a bit. No-one wanted her living alone, so soon after what had happened.

On the day Hogwarts was let out, Dora and Remus went to the train station, to have a chat with the Dursleys. Dora wore her customary pink...the first time she'd been able to do it since the battle and —  
everything.

Remus studied Harry. He looked old, beyond his years. The talk went well; it seemed to cheer Harry slightly. Remus was annoyed with Petunia Dursley. Lily would not have dreamt of doing what she had  
done, if the positions were reversed.

When it was over, they parted ways. Remus had a meeting with Dumbledore, while Dora said she was getting ready to move back to her flat tomorrow. Remus offered to help. She accepted.

They were walking on eggshells around each other. All Remus wanted to do was grab her and hold her, protect her and love her. But he knew he couldn't. All Tonks felt like doing was grabbing him and holding him, comforting and loving him. But she held herself back. "See you tomorrow," she whispered to him, then with a hand squeeze was gone. Remus sighed, then Disapparated for Hogwarts ...not knowing the meeting would change everything.

#

Remus sat gobsmacked in Dumbledore's office. "You want me to...to make proper contact with the werewolves?" he repeated, "To go totally underground?"  
Dumbledore nodded.  
Remus swallowed. _But Albus, you know how that ended last time..._ he thought. Instead, he said simply, "Why?"  
Dumbledore sighed. "Greyback is on the move again. There have been two werewolf attacks in the past week. Both young people. Think of the damage he could cause, if his pack grew too much..."  
Unbidden, the image of Dora, spread-eagled on her back, lying in pools of blood, sprang into his mind. The only difference between now and February was that the blood was now caused by bite marks...  
Remus shivered. "I'll do it." he said.  
Dumbledore looked at him carefully, but didn't ask what he'd thought of. "Well then." he said, "The plan is this..."

#

The next day, Remus turned up at Dora's flat as her parents left. "See, I'll be fine, Mum." she said, "Remus and the others will help."  
With red-rimmed eyes, Andromeda nodded. "I just want to know you're safe, dear." she said gently. The two embraced and Andromeda said, "I'll bring something round for tea."  
Then she left.

Remus, Kingsley and Hestia helped Tonks straighten her flat. After lunch, the other two left, leaving Remus and Dora alone. Remus was reluctant to leave; he knew that after this, he'd spend much of his time preparing for the mission, so he didn't know exactly whenhe'd see her again. But at the same time, he didn't want to tell her.

They were sitting on her couch, so close it was setting Remus' nerves on edge. Then Dora sniffled. Remus jumped and turned to her. "D-Tonks?" he said gently. Her eyes were brimming with tears. He  
followed her gaze and saw she was looking at the photo on her mantle, of Sirius, himself and her, at Headquarters. Remus' throat felt suddenly tight. He wrapped Dora in a one-armed hug.

She latched onto him and rested his head on her shoulder. "It's my fault." she mumbled. For the first time, Remus noticed she was wearing her natural face. Then he registered her words. "Your fault? For what?"  
Dora scowled. "Don't be silly." she muttered, "As if you don't know. It's my fault that he died."  
Remus gaped at her. "How do you think that? You're the silly one, D-Tonks."

Dora whispered fiercely, "If I had defeated Trixy, if I'd been stronger, then S-Sirius wouldn't have needed to take over. She — she wouldn't have ..."  
"Stop," Remus ordered, "Stop right there Dora. It's not your fault. The only people to blame are Bellatrix and Voldemort. *Not* you."  
Dora sighed. "If you say so." she mumbled.  
Remus scowled. "I meant it." he said fiercely, "Please don't blame yourself."

Dora nodded. "All...all right." she muttered, "I just can't believe..."  
"That he's gone." Remus finished for her.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Dora said, "You called me Dora."  
Remus froze. *Did I?* "My tongue slipped." he said, blushing. Dora smiled. "I don't mind."  
In fact, she was dancing inside. Remus smiled. "I wish I'd known. I would've called you it sooner."  
Dora raised her eyebrows. Remus' blush deepened. "I've been calling you it in my head for a while," he admitted quietly, looking into her eyes. Alarm bells were ringing in his head. She was so close...

With a start, he forced himself to look away. Dora spoke quietly. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" Remus jumped and looked at her. She continued, "You haven't once mentioned the meeting you had with Dumbledore yesterday. Is something...wrong?"  
Here it was, the opening he'd been waiting for. Yet now, he didn't want it...  
*Just tell her,* he urged himself.  
Remus swallowed. "Dora... I have to leave."  
She jerked beside him. "What?"

Remus continued, "Dumbledore wants me to go underground with the werewolves. To try to convince them siding with Dumbledore rather than Greyback."  
Dora stared at him. "You can't." she was trembling. "Please, Remus..."  
Remus sighed. "I must."  
"But you'll be in so much danger." she whispered. She was so *close*...  
Remus shrugged. "I'll manage. Dumbledore asked me..."

Whatever he'd been about to say next was lost, as her lips suddenly pressed against his. She was *kissing* him...  
Remus gasped as her vanilla-and-cinnamon scent assaulted his senses as he kissed her back. His arms wrapped around her torso, her fingers ran through his hair... And, damn it, it felt so *right*.  
*Oh Dora...* Why hadn't he given in earlier?

At this thought, he came back to his senses. What the *hell* was he doing? He pulled back. Dora looked up at him, confused. "We can't do this," he said hoarsely, licking his swollen lips.  
Dora's eyes turned flinty. "Why not?" she whispered fiercely.  
Remus stood up and turned to look at her. "I am too old for you. Too poor. Too *dangerous*."  
Dora gaped at him. "Those are the most ridiculous reasons I've ever heard." she snapped. "I though you would've realised I don't care about that stuff! You mean more to me than that!"

Remus froze and stared at her. *Did she mean ...?* Dora smiled slightly and, standing up, pressed her sudden advantage. "Remus, that day you helped me with the boggart...when it was showing people I was worried about... If you hadn't changed it to the full moon, it would've shown *you*."  
Remus shifted. "Dora..." he whispered.  
She took a step towards him. "I love you." she said quietly.  
Remus gaped at her. "Me? No. You can't." he said frantically, "You deserve someone far better than me. I can't give you what you need."  
Dora stepped closer still, looking hurt. "But I want you." she whispered.  
Remus trembled. "You can't." he repeated. "I couldn't stand it if you got hurt...because of me."

With that, he went to her door. "Remus, please!" Dora called softly.  
Remus looked back at her. She was standing at the door of her lounge room, a pleading expression on her face. An arm reached out to him.  
Remus steeled his expression and his heart. "Goodbye, Dora." he said. Then went out the door, shutting it behind him.

Dora stood frozen for a few seconds, then she heard the crack of Apparation. *That's it, then,* she thought dully, *He's gone.* She'd finally told him and he'd just thrown it back in her face. She  
paused. *Well, not quite...*  
He'd kissed her back, passionately, hadn't he? He'd responded. And what was that about he "couldn't stand it" if she got hurt?

She sighed and sank onto the couch. "Stupid prat. But I'll wait for him." she mumbled. Her eyes found the photo again. That didn't mean it didn't hurt... Her hair faded to mousy brown as she thought of it.  
His colour. Not that she noticed. Tears slipped from her eyes and she started crying.

Remus nearly ran from the flat. He didn't want to think about what had just happened. With a crack, he Disapparated to Willowwood. He unlocked the house and went to the lounge, moving robotically. As much as he didn't want to, his mind kept returning to Dora...and what he'd done to her. Her expression as he'd left...

He shook his head and sighed. It came out as more of a sob. He swallowed, then sat down on couch. Remus ran his finger over his lips, fantasising he could still feel her touch. *It's for the best.* he thought. But, damn it, why did this have to be so hard? His lips trembled and he suddenly realised he was crying.

**Soooo….. What do ya think? I hope I'm getting the emotions right…**


	9. Hurting

**I don't own it. The POVs switch around a bit here.**

The aftermath of goodbye. Covers the rest of summer and Dora's new post in Hogsmede; interspersed with Remus' job at the werewolf pack.

The next few weeks were hard. The two attended Order meetings, but avoided each other. Dora skipped a few. Remus sat as far away as possible from her and avoided staying late. Kingsley attempted to corner him about it. Remus redirected him with news about Dumbledore's most recent mission. Kingsley, sharp man that he was, realised the underlying message. "War is a dangerous time for everyone," he said neutrally and dropped the subject, but continued watching. He was friends with both of them after all.

Dora withdrew into herself in those first weeks afterward. She refused to go to Order meetings in July and buried herself in work. When she did go, she attempted to corner Remus but was unsuccessful. Molly cornered her instead.

"What you need is a good dose of my Prewett remedy. Tea and sympathy." Molly said, almost to herself while indicating a chair. At any other time Dora would have snapped at her. But it wasn't worth the effort. Within a few minutes Dora was sitting with her hands wrapped around a mug of strong tea, pouring her heart out. "...and I told him I loved him and he just _left_!" she said miserably, "I know he feels… _something_ for me, but the damn fool won't admit it!"

Molly frowned. "I'll try and talk some sense into him. Really, after all this..." she sighed. "He's hurting too. And his way of dealing with things is to lock himself away. But I'll try."  
Molly Weasley was not easily shaken. She cornered Remus about it and gave him a blasting. "What gives you the right to just push her away like she means nothing to you?" she asked icily.

Remus sighed. "Molly... I'm too old for her. Too poor. Too dangerous."  
Molly mouthed the words, momentarily stunned. "_Remus Lupin_! That is — how could you possibly—"  
"I couldn't stand it if she got hurt because of me." Remus whispered. "She deserves better."  
Molly frowned. "You're just being a noble idiot. She doesn't want anyone else." she snapped.  
"Too bad," Remus snapped back. Would no-one agree with him?

September 1st came. A beginning of things for both of them. Remus had locked up Willowwood in mid-July and had been living "underground", integrating himself into – well – his kind's society. Now, he left for the camps in the north. Would Greyback be convinced?

Dora left for Hogsmede. A victim of Scrimgeour's political posturing. She wondered if he'd signed her up to get her out of the office and 'not-their-problem'. She'd not been herself, lately, after all. At that thought, Dora snorted. Ever since Remus' rejection, she'd been stuck in her natural form...but with mousy-brown hair. Remus had gone white when he'd first seen it. Dora scowled. _There_ _I go again!_ she thought crossly. She couldn't keep her mind off him these days. Sighing, she got off the Knight Bus, wondering how the post would go...

By nightfall they had their answers. Remus had fought and submitted to Greyback, as much as he hated to do so. As he cleaned himself up, he knew he'd still be watched. This was just the beginning. Dora had discovered the change in her Patronus. She supposed she should've expected it, given that her most recent happy memory was The Kiss.

Snape's comment still hurt though. Dora sighed and returned to her half-price rooms above the Three Broomsticks.

"Mitch? What are you doing here?" Remus whispered, seeing the familiar face. Mitch jumped and stared at him, then sighed. "He threatened my family. Bobby was nearly caught last full moon... Then he cornered me and told him that I'd have to give up and come with him or he'd take Bobby away from us."

Remus sighed. Some things never changed.  
Mitch glanced at him. "But Remus, what are _you_ doing here?"  
Remus sighed. "That's sort of a long story." he said quietly, then cast a quick Muffilato before beginning his explanation.

**Use Greenholly's "Christmas in London" if you want a Christmas perspective. I couldn't think of my own... Besides, hers is so good that I **_**had**_** to adopt it!**


	10. Resolutions

**I don't own it. * = See Greenholly's **_**Christmas in London**_**.**

January: Dora talks with her dad about Remus. He tells her not to give up on him. February/ March: Remus talks with Mitch about life and things. Ideas are formed: Remus sends a Patronus.

In late January, Dora's parents got back from their anniversary trip*. 27 years married. Dora had tea with them and for the first time she couldn't hide what was wrong. "Nymphadora, I know everyone grieves differently, but you've been stuck like this for nearly seven months..." Andromeda began, "... and it's not even your natural colour. Is Sirius' death...the real reason for this, or...?"

Dora sighed. "It's...complicated, Mum." A part of her longed to tell her mother her issues, but... Even though she'd left her dark family and married a Muggleborn, Andromeda was still a very proper woman with stubborn morals and ideals. These included the common belief that _all_ werewolves are bad (a belief that was, to be fair, held by Pureblood fanatics _and_ blood traitors alike). Her mother might just make the problem worse by agreeing with Remus and trying to find someone 'better than him' for her.

Andromeda knew that, while her daughter had inherited her looks and temper, she had inherited Ted's personality (though stubbornness was a trait shared by all three). Therefore, Dora found it easier to confide in her easy-going father. If it was serious, Ted would tell Andy later. If not, she'd find out eventually (she wasn't a perceptive Slytherin for nothing).

So Andromeda stood up. "You talk to your father. I'll be in the study." She took her knitting and left. Dora felt slightly guilty, but also relieved. When she was younger she'd confided in her mother; but her reactions had confused Dora and she'd often had to go to her father to get some advice she could use. Dora blamed this on her mother's parents, who of course hadn't taught her anything other than the cool, calm, snobbish façade that was the Black way.

Dora released a sigh and turned to her dad. "Can you help me understand something Dad? See... There's this man I like... I've known him – have been friends with him – for a while, through, you know, the Order... I'm pretty sure it's more than like, actually, but... I revealed my feeling to him a while ago, just after Siri's death, but he... I know he feels something back, but he won't admit it! He's got this... condition that means he's looked down on by a lot of people. I don't look down on him. He's just a normal person... I don't care about that, I must've told him about a thousand times..." _even before June_... "but he just won't listen!"

Dora finished her rant, aware she'd been babbling slightly and had become slightly hysterical at the end, but the only person she had told this to was Molly and that had been months ago.

Ted looked her over then said, "Are you 'pretty sure' or 'sure sure'?" he asked.  
It took Dora a moment to realise what he meant before she blushed, took a breath and said steadily, "Sure sure."

Ted nodded slowly. "This man... Is he or his he not Remus Lupin?"  
Dora froze. Ted smiled. "When Sirius came over here as a teenager, he'd bring the gang with him. I remember Remus. Nice bloke, but terribly downtrodden by society's gits. He reminded me of myself...before I met your mother or mentored Dirk in magical law. I'm glad he's found someone in you. Now, start from the beginning and tell me about him."

Dora did so and explained _everything_. When she'd finished, Ted said, "Hmm... I see your problem. Give him time. If he hasn't responded by the end of the year, confront him. Preferably in front of witnesses. That'll force his real emotions to the surface. I bet he's buried them with Sirius."

Dora sighed. "Wish he was still here. Siri told me a year ago that Remus had only just started opening up a bit after the fourteen-year isolation imposed after the end of the first war."  
Ted smiled sadly and enveloped Dora in a hug. "You'll get through Dora. Don't give up...ever. He'll realise how stupid he's being one day."

"Soon, I hope." Dora muttered.

Remus sat down next to Mitch wearily. He knew some of the camp abhorred Greyback and would gladly leave him...if they were offered something that was _substantially_ better that had an actual chance of working. Remus' ideas about joining Dumbledore's side or gaining shelter while remaining neutral had gone largely unheard... Too many were scared of Greyback and all knew Remus was being watched.

Too old, too poor, too dangerous...too cowardly and useless. Remus also couldn't help but think of Dora near-constantly, behind close mental shields. He missed her so badly it was like stomach-ache. He loved her so, so much... But he knew he had to stay away from her.

Even if it killed him inside.

Beside him, Mitch cleared his throat. "All right, you've been staring off into space for the the past five minutes. What is it?"  
Remus shook his head. "_Muffliato_. The only person I've convinced in five, nearly six months is you."  
Mitch stared at him oddly. "I don't know about that... I've heard things that suggest otherwise. They just don't want to speak about it in case _he_ finds out."  
Remus straightened. "Who?"

"I'll tell you in a second. First, I gotta show you something." From a grubby overcoat, he pulled a slip of paper copied from somewhere. It had names and pictures of several women in the Order and the Ministry (or both). Including... Remus gasped. "Dora." he whispered.  
Mitch shot him a glance. "It's a list Greyback and his high-ups have put together...of those they 'wouldn't mind' turning or at least having a bit of fun with."

That horrid mental picture of Dora that had been bubbling in the back of his mind all year resurfaced again. "I'll warn the Order." He murmured, still looking at the scrap of paper. Dora's photo was a copy of her most recent Ministry picture; the Christmas season of 1995, over a year ago. Her hair changed from blonde to pink to green and back again as he watched, but her cheeky smile was fixed in place.

Remus reached out and touched the picture, staring at her dark eyes. Then Mitch cleared his throat again. He jumped and quickly folded the parchment away.

Mitch was watching him. "You love her, don't you? The metamorphagus."  
Remus' mouth opened and shut before he nodded. "But I can't have her. She's too good for me... I'd just drag her down..." he sighed, mumbling, "too old, too poor, too dangerous."  
Mitch sighed. "Sometimes I don't understand you mate. Yet I do. I tried those arguments out on Carmel... She didn't listen. I still love her, I'm just protecting her."

Remus sighed. "I've been giving her no choice but to listen. After all, it's not like we had anything other than friendship before..."  
Mitch quirked an eyebrow. "This coming from the man who told me not to give up hope and to listen to friends when I was newly bitten..." he muttered.

Remus blanched. "It's different." he hissed, the words sounding hollow and untruthful even in his ears. There was a short, tense silence before Mitch said, "You know what I was saying earlier? About people wanting to quit? I got names. Let's make a plan."

Remus almost smiled. In these times, he'd take action over theoretical stubborn discussion any day.

**Oh Remus, **_**honestly**_**! I would love your opinions on my views about Dora's interactions with her parents…**


	11. Solitary

**This one's very short. It's a prequel of sorts to the next one, which I promise is longer. I don't own it though.**

After running into Harry while looking for Dumbledore, Dora finds him returning from Order business. They talk. Then Remus' Patronus finds them. Half of the werewolves, including the children, want out.

Dora ran down the marble steps, half-blinded by tears. Harry wouldn't understand...but she hadn't heard anything in _weeks_, not since Christmas... No-one had. Dora was so worried and Dumbledore...

"Nymphadora?" a voice asked. For one wild moment, she thought it was Remus; then she realised it was Dumbledore. "Professor! Thank Merlin!" Dora exclaimed and then burst into tears again.  
A few minutes later she was being served strong tea laced with calming draught. "You haven't been eating or sleeping properly," Dumbledore observed.

Dora sighed. "Has there been any more news of R-Remus?" she asked. "'Cos that's why I'm like this. He rejected me thanks to your stupid mission! He's not like those other werewolves...but thanks to you, he thinks he is! He thinks he's not good enough for me..." she gulped, her sudden anger fading. "I love him, Professor. I don't care about his furry issues -" (_Sirius had always called it that_) "I just care about him. And don't call me Nymphadora."

There was silence in the office for a moment. Several of the old portraits were smiling at her or scowling at Dumbledore. Then Dumbledore, looking as if he had just realised something, spoke. "Old age often forgets youth," he said quietly. "But know this, Ny – Miss Tonks; he is fighting for you." Dora blinked. Dumbledore continued sadly, "He'd do anything to protect you...including returning to the...man... who bit him to spy on him."  
Dora sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of," she murmured.

Then a silver flash flew through the window and formed into a silver bear cub. Dora's heart leapt. "Remus," she whispered hoarsely.

The bear turned to Dumbledore and spoke. "Albus, Mitch has given me good news. Finally, some people have admitted they want out. As soon as possible. We think we could set up an alternate village, protected by the same enchantments as Headquarters and with things such as Wolfsbane provided monthly. Mitch has offered to be the pack leader. He's the one they talk to anyway, Greyback watches me too closely..."

Was it her imagination or did Dora hear bitterness in his tone there? She didn't blame him. The Patronus continued, "Reply quickly Albus. It needs to be before the next full moon if possible. Any suggestions?"

Dora drew a shaky breath as the Patronus faded. Dumbledore looked at her, a fierce twinkle in his eyes. "It appears we have some planning to do."


	12. Breakaway

**Here we go! I don't own it. Review please!**

The Order gathers to distract Greyback etc. so those who want out can leave.

One week later, the Order gathered at the home of one of Remus' oldest family friends still living. The parents had been friends. The son, some ten years younger than Remus, had followed his parents' example and befriended him. He had a wife. Both were discreet Order members and were willing to do whatever they could to help.

The plan was formed for Order members to attack the settlement and draw Greyback's attention, while Dora, Remus and Wilson Mackenzie, among others, led the defectors away, back to Wilson's house where Fiona would be waiting. From there, Mitch would guide them to the safe village. Kingsley was arranging the supply of Wolfsbane and Wolfsbane ingredients.

The two groups Apparated to the very outskirts of the settlement. Kingsley led Hestia, Dora and Wilson to the back end where they would help round up the deserters and take them away.

A cascade of orange sparks filled the night sky below them. "That's the signal, let's go," Kingsley said. The adults were gathered nearby. Hurriedly, the group ran to them, using the code words "Break clean" to identify themselves as they pressed Portkeys into hands and used Side-Along Apparation to get the group away. "Where are the kids?" Dora asked one.

She replied, "Greyback always keeps 'em close to the centre of camp. Better get 'em quick... They're the ones he wants the most." She hesitated. "I'll help you," she offered, waving away the Portkey. They were word-activated anyway.

The woman led Dora to the centre of the cluster of huts and shacks. A group of terrified children aged between six and fifteen looked up nervously at their approach. Dora smiled at them. "We're here to get you out of here," she said quietly, "Come with us, quickly."

The eldest looked them up and down before nodding at the others. "She's legit. Do as she says. Youngest first." he all but ordered. The woman with Dora gathered some of the little ones near her and activated the Portkey. Dora handed Portkeys to the others. "Is this everyone?" she asked the eldest. He paused. "The Grey One's got a few near his private den. Dunno if you wanna really grab 'em though. They've been converted already, Miss."

Dora sighed. "Well, I've got to try, haven't I?" she replied, sending a Patronus to Kingsley. "You go." she told the teen. "I'll follow in a bit."

He activated the Portkey, while she crept towards the centre of the camp. In a cluster of bushes, she found three children. The older two were around six years old, but the younger one couldn't have been over a _year_. Furious, Dora thrust Portkeys into the six-year-olds' hands and activated them before scooping up the baby. To her surprise, he glared at her before trying to bite her fingers, growling in an almost wolfish manner. Dora moved her hands out of his reach, fumbling for the Portkey. The baby let out a cry that was more of a howl and a voice behind her said, "Ah-ah, you wouldn't be taking my kiddies, wouldja darlin'?"

Dora spun around. It was Greyback.  
"Drop lil Ferus before he hurts ya. Would hate to see a girl like you damaged because of foolishness."

Dora tensed, as 'Ferus' gave an almost malicious smile. "He's not yours to claim, Greyback." she said, trying to seem calm when she was anything but. _Find the Portkey. Go on. Grab it and go_. she urged herself.

Greyback leered at her. "Ooh, I recognise you now... Nymphadora Tonks, ain't it? Little Nymphie?"  
Dora swallowed. She arched an eyebrow at him, while her hand closed on the Portkey. "Away," she murmured. But nothing happened. Greyback laughed. "This is my Inner Sanctum, little Nymph. Portkeys don't work here."

In response, she silently sent a Patronus. Dora was feeling almost panicky now. The Order had been warned that certain people were on Greyback's list. But, as it was to help Remus, she'd insisted on coming. Now, though...

Greyback laughed. "Too late, Nymph! Ferus," he addressed the snarling child, "_Attack her_."

Dora released the kid and flung up a Shield Charm. Greyback lunged and she threw herself sideways to avoid him. Then she saw the little kid on the ground _transforming_. Even though it was only new moon. "What the –?" Dora swore loudly, then shot Stunners at both of them. She had to get out of here...  
Greyback lunged and snagged her wrist. He leered at her menacingly and growled for the wolf-boy to come. "First blood, Ferus!"

Where the hell were the others?

As if her thoughts had Conjured him, she heard Remus' voice. "Get your hands off her, Greyback! No!" he all but roared and Greyback and his charge were flung backwards. The boy was knocked unconscious. Greyback attempted to get to his feet, but Remus knocked him back with a curse and launched himself in front of Dora. "Don't move, Greyback. If you want to get her, you have to get through me first!"

Greyback let out a snarl or fury and pleasure. "Ooh, she's _yours_, is she Lupin?" Remus growled back and Stunned him in response. Dora sat up shakily. Before she could say anything, Remus was there. "Dora! Are you all right? Did he get you?"

She shook her head. "Just scratches. I'm not bitten, don't worry." She said, with a slightly bitter edge. Remus rocked back on his heels. Dora thought she heard him murmur, "Thank Merlin," before he looked at her properly again. "You shouldn't have come," he said, before walking away.

Dora stared furiously after him. _Damn him._

Back at the house, they re-joined the others. "Where were you?" Remus all but snapped at Kingsley. "Greyback nearly attacked D-Tonks." He collected himself. _Calm down. He didn't... that's what matters. _Why was he slipping so much with her name tonight? He had to stop this.  
Kingsley gasped. "Hell, I'm sorry Tonks." he said, looking over Remus' shoulder. Remus jumped and turned to see her leaning against the door of the room. She smiled wanly, ignoring him to speak to Kingsley. "Remus took care of it." Dora said briskly.

Kingsley nodded. "So I heard. I would've come, but I was rather preoccupied keeping Stephenson from mauling Bill."

Bill gave a forced smile. "And I'm very glad for it. Mum and Fleur would have my hide if I got injured on this." His clothes were ripped, so he began salvaging them, muttering things under his breath. "Don't know what he meant about third Prewett blood..."

Remus glanced at him curiously. "I suggest you ask your mother. If one like him says something like that, he normally means it." he said. _Though ...third blood... Could that be the cause of the Prewett angst with werewolves?_

Mitch said, "Oi, Remus, can we start packing 'em away now? We're all here."  
Remus turned to him. "You're all going as a group this time I think." he said.

Kingsley nodded and held out the Portkey. "This boot will take you to the centre of the town. It leaves in five minutes." he smiled at them all. "Ministry thinks this is a family gathering in Somerset. But you're actually a little closer to Dover."

The group laughed and began arranging themselves around the old hiking boot. A little girl tugged on Remus' trousers as he stepped away. "Mister, aren't you comin'?"

Remus looked taken aback. For the briefest moment, he imagined going with them and helping Mitch set up the village... Then he met Dora's worried eyes. "No, I can't. I'm still needed here." he said softly. The girl pouted and he added, "Maybe I'll visit sometime."

Kingsley stepped up. "Mitch, you'll be the leader of this group, so we've given you the house that connects to the real, Muggle village outside."

Dora said, now mostly over her shock of the past few minutes, "Oh and by the way, Mitch, I took the liberty of sending a Patronus to your wife." He stared at her. "Carmel and the kids ought to be waiting on the Muggle side when you arrive."

Mitch beamed. "Thank you Tonks. _Thank you_. This means..." he shook his head and turned to Remus. "She's a good one, Remus. Take care o' her."

The Portkey whisked them away before Remus could muster a proper reply.

**Remus, you know he's right…**

**Review please.**


	13. Deadly

**Another prequel chapter. I don't own it.**

Weeks pass. Remus avoids Dora. Then they are called to help protect the castle. At first everything is quiet. Then the night goes haywire.

The weeks swept by. Remus went on several small scouting missions to track Death Eaters whilst avoiding Dora. He was afraid of what might happen if he didn't.  
On her part, Dora continued protecting the school. At Order meetings she would try to talk to Remus, but he wouldn't let them. It was driving her nuts!

On a Saturday evening in the first week of June, Dumbledore called Tonks up to the school. She arrived to find Bill and _Remus_ waiting for her at Dumbledore's office with McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout. Tonks was glad Snape was absent from what appeared to be a guard mission. Dumbledore explained, "I have to go out on special Order business tonight. I have no idea when I'll be back." he added, sounding infuriatingly cheerful at the prospect. Then he sobered.

"There is a high possibility that there will trouble of some sort. Tom has eyes everywhere." he sighed and looked around at them all. Tonks would remember the look in his eyes for a long time: the twinkle was dimmed slightly but still present; he looked trusting yet strangely regretful... Almost sad. "Keep watch. Stay calm. Above all, trust one another." he said quietly, "I trust in you." he smiled as Minerva led the way out of the office to start the patrol. Just as the door shut, Remus thought he heard Dumbledore murmur, "Goodbye."

For the first hour or so of the patrol it was quiet. Quiet enough to be distracting. At this late hour, any misbehaving students had gone to bed it seemed. Dora wished they hadn't. Sure, it made their job easier, but with no distractions her mind was free to wander. Her thoughts flew rapidly around her head...and most of them centred on the handsome, stubborn, blue-eyed man with that damn irresistible smile patrolling near her.

Remus was having similar problems. It was so damn tempting being so close to Dora. But he couldn't. It was imperative that he didn't. He was too dangerous. Being around her was intoxicating, though. Especially as he'd allowed the inner wolf more control tonight.

Enhanced senses normally came in handy in these sorts of missions, but tonight, all it was doing was making it difficult to concentrate. All he could smell was her. Moony alerted him to her footsteps – her voice – before anyone else's. His eyes were constantly being drawn to her, too. It was torture, really.

Dora made sure to keep behind or in front of Remus at all times. She was not taking any chances of walking side-by-side. Who knew what would happen then?  
But some questions would not go away.

"Remus," she finally said. He jumped about a foot in the air before turning to her, tense.  
"Yes... Tonks?" he asked sharply.  
Dora sighed. "When we helped Mitch and the group, the baby I tried to take..." she paused, "Who... I mean how..."

"Was he able to transform completely without the full moon?" Remus finished for her. Dora nodded. Remus sighed. He supposed he should've wondered when this would come up. "Have you ever heard of Natural Animagi?"

"Oh," Dora said, a sudden idea forming. "Er... Not really."  
Remus nodded. "A Natural Animagus is a person who can transform easily into their animagus form from the age of two. They occur every two hundred years or so and remain in the genetics for a few generations before disappearing again. Similar to Metamorphagi." his eyes met hers for a moment and both almost smiled before schooling their features.

This was becoming too much like the long conversations at Headquarters for comfort. Remus quickly went on, "A lesser-known fact about them is that if a werewolf bites them before their second birthday, they will become a werewolf. That, unfortunately, happened to the baby you saw."

"Oh," Dora said quietly. Both suddenly realised just how close to each other they were. They were standing next to each other. Centimetres away. Dora saw Remus swallow as she looked at him. His eyes slid across her face as though he was afraid to look directly. The tension was palpable. Dora opened her mouth to say something – she wasn't sure what – but was interrupted by a series of bangs and shouts.

Ginny and Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom came tearing around the corner. "Oh!" Neville yelped as he saw the group they'd ran into. "Um... Hi? Good to see you all. Hogwarts is under attack. By Death Eaters."

Remus and Dora exchanged a glance. _Oh, hell._

**Oh hell indeed. Quick, click next!**


	14. Conflict

**I don't own it. I'm sorry, but I couldn't seem to write the battle. I hope the additional thoughts added to Jo's work are enough…**

The confrontation in the Hospital Wing. After Harry leaves, Remus goes off to think. Dora gives him ten minutes, then follows.

"It's not your fault," said Remus firmly. "Hermione, had you not obeyed Snape and got out of the way, he probably would have killed you and Luna."  
Hours had passed. Hours that had shook Hogwarts and the Order to their core. Back in the Hospital Wing, they regrouped with Harry, who had been on Dumbledore's last, fatal mission.

"So then he came upstairs," said Harry, eyes distant, "and he found the place where you were all fighting…"

"We were in trouble, we were losing," said Dora in a low voice. "Gibbon was down, but the rest of the Death Eaters seemed ready to fight to the death. Neville had been hurt, Bill had been savaged by Greyback… It was all dark… curses flying everywhere… The Malfoy boy had vanished, he must have slipped past, up the stairs… then more of them ran after him, but one of them blocked the stair behind them with some kind of curse… Neville ran at it and got thrown up into the air —"  
She shivered, remembering. She had been so *scared* that the rest of her Boggart would come true... It nearly had. She glanced at Remus, sitting beside her, then looked away again. She had never imagined that she'd have to pay such a high price in return….

"None of us could break through," said Ron, "and that massive Death Eater was still firing off jinxes all over the place, they were bouncing off the walls and barely missing us…"  
"And then Snape was there," said Dora, "and then he wasn't —"  
"I saw him running toward us, but that huge Death Eaters jinx just missed me right afterward and I ducked and lost track of things," said Ginny.

"I saw him run straight through the cursed barrier as though it wasn't there," said Remus. "I tried to follow him, but was thrown back just like Neville…"  
It had been so confusing. He hadn't let himself wonder anything else, as he'd already been too worried about the current battle…too focused on ensuring that no-one was killed there. He'd never thought….

"He must have known a spell we didn't," whispered McGonagall. "After all — he was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher… I just assumed that he was in a hurry to chase after the Death Eaters who'd escaped up to the tower…"  
"He was," said Harry savagely, "but to help them, not to stop them… and I'll bet you had to have a Dark Mark to get through that barrier — so what happened when he came back down?"

"Well, the big Death Eater had just fired off a hex that caused half the ceiling to fall in, and also broke the curse blocking the stairs," said Remus. "We all ran forward — those of us who were still standing anyway — and then Snape and the boy emerged out of the dust — obviously, none of us attacked them —"

"We just let them pass," said Dora in a hollow voice. "We thought they were being chased by the Death Eaters — and next thing, the other Death Eaters and Greyback were back and we were fighting again — I thought I heard Snape shout something, but I don't know what —"  
"He shouted, 'It's over,'" said Harry. "He'd done what he'd meant to do."

They all fell silent. Fawkes's lament was still echoing over the dark grounds outside. As the music reverberated upon the air, unbidden, unwelcome thoughts slunk into Remus and Dora's minds… Had they taken Dumbledore's body away yet? What would happen to them now? Their greatest leader was gone...

The doors of the hospital wing burst open, making them all jump: Mr and Molly were striding up the ward, Fleur just behind them, her beautiful face terrified.  
"Molly — Arthur —" said Professor McGonagall, jumping up and hurrying to greet them. "I am so sorry —"  
"Bill," whispered Molly, darting past Professor McGonagall as she caught sight of Bill's mangled face. "Oh, _Bill_!"

Remus and Dora got up hastily and retreated so that Mr and Molly could get nearer to the bed. Molly bent over her son and pressed her lips to his bloody forehead. Remus' heart ached in remembrance. *Damn you, Greyback*. He thought.

"You said Greyback attacked him?" Arthur asked Professor McGonagall distractedly. "But he hadn't transformed? So what does that mean? What will happen to Bill?"

"We don't yet know," said Professor McGonagall, looking helplessly at Remus.  
*Of course she would.* he thought bitterly, then checked himself."There will probably be some contamination, Arthur," he said. "It is an odd case, possibly unique… We don't know what his behavior might be like when he awakens…"

Molly took the nasty-smelling ointment from Madam Pomfrey and began dabbing at Bill's wounds.  
"And Dumbledore…" said Arthur. "Minerva, is it true… Is he really…?"  
As Professor McGonagall nodded, Dora watched Fleur, who was gazing down at Bill with a frozen expression on her face. How similar they had become...

"Dumbledore gone," whispered Arthur, but Molly had eyes only for her eldest son; she began to sob, tears falling onto Bill's mutilated face.  
"Of course, it doesn't matter how he looks… It's not r-really important… but he was a very handsome little b-boy… always very handsome… and he was g-going to be married!"  
Remus sighed, remembering his own mother's tears. It was always like this. But did Molly have to put it like that?

"And what do you mean by zat?" said Fleur suddenly and loudly. "What do you mean, 'he was going to be married?'"  
Molly raised her tear-stained face, looking startled. "Well — only that —"  
*This would be ^interesting^,* Dora thought. *Even more similar than I first thought...*

"You theenk Bill will not wish to marry me anymore?" demanded Fleur. "You theenk, because of these bites, he will not love me?"  
"No, that's not what I —"  
"Because 'e will!" said Fleur, drawing herself up to her full height and throwing back her long mane of silver hair. "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"  
Dora smirked. *Exactly. I knew Fleur wasn't just a pretty face...and neither am I!*

"Well, yes, I'm sure," said Molly, "but I thought perhaps — given how — how he —"  
"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped?" said Fleur, her nostrils flaring. "What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" she added fiercely, pushing Molly aside and snatching the ointment from her.

Molly fell back against her husband and watched Fleur mopping up Bill's wounds with a most curious expression upon her face. Nobody said anything; they were too surprised by the turn of events.  
Remus frowned slightly. *She really means that... But, at least they will probably never have to worry about full moons the way I must...*

"Our Great-Auntie Muriel," said Molly after a long pause, "has a very beautiful tiara — goblin-made — which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."  
"Thank you," said Fleur stiffly. "I am sure zat will be lovely."

And then, to the surprise of all, both women were crying and hugging each other. Dora thought, *Take that, Remus Lupin!* and glanced across to him. But he was staring out the window. And she couldn't stand it anymore. "You see!" she said in a strained voice, glaring at Remus (he jumped). "She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different," said Remus, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely —"  
"But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Dora, seizing the front of Remus' robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times…"

The weight of the past year seemed to crash down on both of them. A multitude of memories, wistful gestures and unsaid words...

Her face as he left her. His face as he told her she deserved better. The change in her Patronus. Harry asking him about her. The truce at Christmas. Mitch suggesting he was hypocritical, without actually saying it. New Year's resolutions. Plans gone awry. Questions and answers and a yearning they knew both felt. He just never fully admitted it.

"And I've told you a million times," said Remus, refusing to meet her eyes, staring at the floor – he knew he'd crack if he looked into her eyes – "that I am too old for you, too poor… too dangerous…"  
*Why do you never believe me? Why do I feel worse every time?*

"I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," said Molly over Fleur's shoulder as she patted her on the back.  
"I am not being ridiculous," said Remus steadily. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."  
*Ah, but what does she ^want^?* a little voice that sounded like James said in his ear.

"But she wants you," said Arthur, with a small smile. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so."  
He gestured sadly at his son, lying between them.

"This is… not the moment to discuss it," said Remus, avoiding everybody's eyes as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead…"  
*And I can't think straight right now...*

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly. *Oh joy, even Minnie's adding her two cents.*  
*Maybe you should listen then.* A Sirius voice suggested.

Remus was spared further debate by the hospital doors opening again and Hagrid walking in. The little of his face that was not obscured by hair or beard was soaking and swollen; he was shaking with tears, a vast, spotted handkerchief in his hand.

Silently, Dora stepped back from Remus as they all looked at Hagrid. Her heart went out to him as she heard his message. "I've… I've done it, Professor," he choked. "M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's lyin' down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed."

"Thank you, Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall, standing up at once and turning to look at the group around Bill's bed. "I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Heads of Houses — Slughorn can represent Slytherin — that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us too."

As Hagrid nodded, turned, and shuffled out of the room again, she looked down at Harry.  
"Before I meet them I would like a quick word with you, Harry. If you'll come with me…."

The two exited quickly and there was an odd sort of pause. Dora moved towards Hagrid and guided him to a chair while Madam Pomfrey Summoned a Calming Draught.

She heard Ron ask, "So what happens now?"  
Remus answered. "They'll probably...close Hogwarts. After tonight..." his voice was distant, as though the very idea of grand old Hogwarts closing was foreign to him. It was foreign to her, as well. Was that his only reason for detachment? Sirius always called that look on his face a "Moony Moment"...a sure sign he was thinking deeply about something.

Madam Pomfrey handed out tea laced with Calming Draught before sending the "children" (though they had really seen too much be called that anymore) to bed.

In the confusion, Remus slipped away. Dora watched him go and sighed. He'd need time alone to process everything. She'd give him ten minutes... Then she'd follow him.

**So, what do you reckon?**


	15. Explanations

**One of my favourite chapters. I don't own it.**

Remus explains his reasons. Dora listens and replies with reasons of her own.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Remus murmured, "But, selfishly, _I_ didn't want to get hurt."  
From her position on the two-seater couch conveniently provided by the Room of Requirement, Tonks stared at him. "Because of...of what happened to the others?" she whispered.

Remus nodded. "Most of my life has been characterised by rejection after rejection, in one form or another, because of what I am." He explained in that same soft tone. "And...those who _did_ accept me were lost to me not very long after they did. That's what it felt like anyway."

Tonks' eyes widened slightly and she reached out to place a hand on his arm, instinctively. Remus continued, "The worst thing was regaining one to lose him again two years later. It felt like I'd been tempting fate or something." he sighed. "I didn't want it to happen again. So I just...lost it, basically and shut everything – everyone – out."

He turned to stare into her dark eyes. "It was ridiculous. Stupid." He said. Oh, how he'd missed this...missed _her_. Tonks smiled gently at him. "Remus, I don't know how many times I've said this to you, but I really don't care about your 'furry issue', as someone used to call it." she said, "What I _do_ care about is the you  
inside. I'm not going to leave you alone if I can help it. I really do love you, you know."

Remus sighed. "I really wish I'd realised that sooner. But also... I held back because of... because of _him_."  
Tonks' eyes widened. "Greyback." she murmured. It was not a question. Merlin, she hated that...beast (the only werewolf she would ever, could ever call that; but he deserved it).

Remus nodded. "I'd had experience with him before this year."  
Tonks nodded, remembering previous conversations when Sirius was alive. "He was the one who bit you."  
"So you remember." Remus sighed. "But that's not all. I did similar work for A-Albus during the first war as I did this year."

Tonks blinked. "But why?" she asked.  
Remus smiled slightly. "Same reasons both times. He needed a spy and there I was... ready-made." Remus' voice trailed away as he remembered saying that to someone else, not that long ago.

Tonks was frowning. "Why you though? It's always you." then her eyes watered unexpectedly. "He had his reasons... I just can't believe he's _gone_." she whispered.

Remus sighed. "A-Albus was the first person, besides my parents, to treat me like I was... worth it. He gave me a place in his school...on his staff...in his Order. I can't believe it either."  
Tonks slid her hand from his arm up to his opposite shoulder. He thrilled at the touch, then did the same to her.

He then sighed. "Dora, what I said about Greyback..." she tried to interrupt but he persisted. "He... I... I've been forcing myself to stay away from you because, if I hadn't... He would have hurt you. That's what he does. He targets the people around his 'cubs' — that's what he calls us — so they're in constant danger whenever their...friend...is nearby. I couldn't ...couldn't *stand* losing you like I had the others, so..." he finished.  
Tonks sighed. "That's the real reason the split between the Marauders happened isn't it? You pulled away from them because of Greyback. Goodness, Remus, I would've thought that experience would've taught you something." she frowned at him. "You're letting him win, you know."

Remus blinked. "Err... Repeat that?"  
Tonks sighed. "All your life you've had this... presence hanging over you. Controlling what you do. You've got a chance to be free of him yet you don't take it. Isn't... Isn't love supposed to, you know, release you from that a little? I really don't care. We *can* face this together Remus."

Remus sighed. "Do you really know what you're getting yourself into?"  
Tonks sighed. "Yes! I'll go through them, shall I? Okay. Too old? No. Love doesn't factor age, I don't think. Besides, it's only ten years. Too poor? I know you have pride issues on that front, but, I... I *want* to share with you. Too dangerous? Remus, I haven't seen a man take more precautions ever. As for the outcast issue... People already look at me strangely because I'm a Metamorphagus."

She snorted and tugged her hair, which was currently the same colour as his and had been that way all year. "Or I used to be, anyway. My mum is a pureblood Black who looks like her bitch of a sister and my dad's a Muggleborn. Anyone who has a problem with you and me can get stuffed."

Remus sighed. "I wish I'd seen this before. But I realised something this year." he whispered, "I can never, as hard as I might try, shut things — like my feelings — out indefinitely...and, even after so many years, being alone does become tiring after a while. Dora, will you help me remember?"

She nodded. Slowly, they leant into the space between them and kissed. After a long moment, they broke apart and Remus smiled. "Look." He took a lock of her hair in his hands and showed it to her. It was her natural colour — blonde and curly. Tonks gasped then screwed up her face; to their delight, her hair turned bright, bubblegum pink.

**Finally! **

**This recaps a bit because it was the first scene I thought of, before anything else. **


	16. Preparations

**Don't know why the chapter is titled this way…It's so much more than preparing for things… I hope I got the emotions right!**

**I don't own it.**

The funeral, proposal and wedding.

The next week was tough. Remus and Dora slowly found their feet with each other again, midst a world drowning in sadness. A much darker world.

The funeral day arrived and everyone poured in from miles around. Remus and Dora found seats early, holding tightly onto each other.

When the service began, Dora buried her head in Remus' shoulder, which was shaking. Silent tears slid down his face as he gave thanks to the man who had given him everything. He'd been a mentor, headmaster,  
leader...even grandfatherly figure. All rolled into one. Dora sobbed too. He'd always been so kind. He'd shouldered burdens that should have been too big to carry alone, yet he had. He'd always been caught  
between trying to make everyone happy and trying to do 'the right thing'. In this case, it was defeat Voldemort. Now that burden fell on much younger, less experienced shoulders.

Harry had a long road ahead of him. *But we'll be with him*, she thought. *Every step of the way.*

A few days later, Remus took Dora out to lunch. It was a picnic on the slope of the hill at the edge of Hogsmede. At the end of the meal, Remus took Dora's hand and felt in his pocket for the box he'd retrieved from his parents' small vault.

"Dora," Remus started, "Some might see this as too soon. But I... I love you. I know I've been a prat this year... But now, all I can think of is to spend the rest of my life with you."  
Dora's eyes went round. Was he really...?  
"I want to make it up to you. Dora, I suppose what I'm asking is will you be my wife?"  
"Yes!" Dora exclaimed, then tackled him with a kiss, to which he responded enthusiastically.

The next few weeks flew by. The wedding date was set for the fifth of July, three weeks after they'd become engaged.

Remus met Dora's parents properly. Ted was enthusiastic to welcome him, after a soft, "Keep her safe and don't hurt her like *that* again."  
Andromeda was another matter. While she didn't know *exactly* what had happened between the two of them last year, she could guess. Coupled with the fact she was just not sure if *he* was right for her daughter, things became very awkward.

Dora spoke to her sharply a few days before the big day, while Remus was off talking about something or other with her dad. "Mum, would you at least try to like Remus a bit?"  
Andromeda turned on her. "How am I supposed to like him if I don't know if I can trust him?"  
Dora spluttered, "Mum – don't be -!"

"I'm not being ridiculous." Andromeda answered haughtily. "I, believe it or not, am trying to protect you. No, Nymphadora, let me finish. He was the one you were pining over all last year, wasn't he? He had no problem treating you like dirt then. What's to say he won't do it again when it next suits him?"  
Dora straightened. "You don't understand. Believe it or not, Mum, he wanted to protect me too. And he did have problems with it. But he... It's different now. I can take care of myself, Mum. Don't try and complicate things, all right?" she snapped. She loved her mother dearly, but sometimes...

Andromeda sighed. "Oh Nymphadora. You've grown up too fast. I see so much of myself in you these days..." she said, giving her a hug. Dora smiled.

The big day came. The service was not big. It was in the Tonks' front room. When Ted had bought Picnic Cottage, he had made sure there was a parlour. Now it was being used for the ceremony. Mad-Eye, who had  
qualifications from the Magical Registry Office, would perform it.

Dora wore a simple yet elegant pale-blue dress. It was satin, with sweetheart neckline, slightly puffed shoulders and lacy sleeves that went to her wrists. The skirt puffed out slightly at the hips to swirl loosely down her legs. The bottom slanted down from knee (at the front) to ankle (at the back). Dora wore matching shoes that had a very slight heel. Her headpiece was a borrowed circlet of sapphires, held by gold wire. Her mother insisted Dora wear her natural looks. So there she stood, her hand in the crook of her father's arm, at the top of the stairs. The guests were waiting in the parlour.

The music swelled and Dora and Ted descended the stairs. Ted led her securely down the passage and through to the destination. From the moment they walked through the door, all she had eyes for was the  
blue-eyed man standing at the far end of the room. Remus, clad in new robes, only had eyes for her.

The ceremony was a blur. They said "I do" and exchanged vows that were deceptively simple; much had already been spoken between the two and rested in their hearts. Dora could hardly believe this was even two years ago would she have thought someone as kind yet sad, thoughtful yet troubled like Remus would *ever* notice her... Yet he had.  
Remus felt like this was the happiest day of his life. He had *never* allowed himself to imagine falling in love or getting married. Until he'd met her. He was still having trouble believing it. Who'd have thought someone as bright, young and colourful as her would want someone like him? Yet... She did.

After the ceremony and the kiss came the dancing. They held each other close and swayed. Who knew it would feel so right? Together at last.

Two hours later, after the dinner and yet more dancing, Remus leant down to whisper to Dora. "Do you want to leave now?"  
Dora smiled. "To your place?"  
Remus grinned. "Ours, Dora. Anything I have is yours now."

Holding hands, they stepped off the dance floor. Andromeda and Ted cornered them immediately. "You two heading off now?" Ted asked. They nodded.

Andromeda smiled. "Take care of her, Remus." her eyes looked at Dora. "Goodbye sweetheart."  
Dora smiled. "Bye Mum. See you Sunday?"  
Her parents nodded and stepped away. The guests applauded as they walked out the door. Before it had shut properly, Remus pulled Dora in for a kiss, then Side-Alonged her away. When Dora opened her eyes, they were standing in front of a modest little stone cottage, with a nice garden and brick fence. Behind it stood a wood of willow trees with a river running through them.

She turned to Remus. "It's perfect."  
Remus relaxed. "Really? It's called Willowwood. This is our home." He said, then with a sudden movement he swept her into his arms. She shrieked and he smirked. "Oh, come on! Can't a groom carry his bride over the threshold?" He strode forwards and used his wand to unlock the door. "I'll give you a full tour of the house tomorrow," he said, looking suddenly mischievous. "Tonight, all you'll see is the master bedroom, I'm afraid."  
A thrill went up Dora's spine. "I don't mind," she whispered, suddenly breathless.  
Remus' eyes sparkled. "Good," he murmured, and pressed his lips to hers.

**And the rest of that night is up to your imagination. Suffice to say is that it created Teddy…but you already knew that, didn't you?**


	17. Leaving

**Not a happy chapter. I don't own it.**

Ted and Remus leave their girls for similar reasons...or so they think.

The weeks passed. Remus and Dora visited her childhood home, "Picnic Cottage", for lunch every Sunday. They laughed and talked about everything but the war. For a few hours they could pretend peace reigned outside the walls rather than war. Though Dora _wished_ her mother would warm up to Remus. Andromeda was too stubborn for her own good and it was hurting all of them. At least her father was all right with him. Indeed, he spent a large part of the time after lunch with Remus in the study, talking of things she didn't know about.

Dora used this time to talk with her mother. At first, things seemed to be going well...then the outside world crashed at their feet.

It started with Dora realising she was pregnant. She was ecstatic.  
Remus was...difficult. When she first told him, she saw pure joy bloom in his eyes for a few brief seconds, before abruptly dying. "What if it's like me? What if I've passed it on?" he asked.  
Dora blinked. "You won't have. The baby will be fine." she said, though she didn't really know. She hadn't even _thought_ of that. Remus needed to know, though. With the lack of evidence, he thought of  
the worst-case scenario and became convinced of its 'truth'.

Andromeda was shocked. "A baby? Now?" she gasped. Dora scowled.  
"Well, I'm due in April, but yes, now." she replied, "Like you can talk anyway, Mum. _I _was certainly conceived within a year of _your_ marriage."  
Ted laid a warning hand on his wife's arm. "We know, Dora." he said, then stepped forward and cupped her cheek in his hand. "You've made us grandparents, eh? Grandfather Ted... I could get used to that."

When they were alone, Andromeda apologised. "I just worry for you dear...you're already facing enough trouble as it is..." Dora glanced at her sharply. Andromeda continued, "I mean, the Ministry are taking a tough stance on werewolves..." Dora winced. The Ministry were cracking down, all right. Gits. At least they hadn't found the certificate yet... But it was only a matter of time. Dora kept expecting Um-bitch to swoop down and demand an explanation.

"...and with that letter..." Andromeda said. Dora tensed. A week ago, a dazed looking owl had dropped a letter into Picnic Cottage's garden; Bellatrix congratulating her _"lovely niece, the shape-shifter, on marrying the werewolf Lupin. I hope you're __** d**__, Andromeda..."  
_The Death Eaters, at least, knew of the marriage.

And Dora couldn't help but think Remus and Ted were hiding something...

Another week passed. Things became worse. Trixy chased her across the skies as she tried desperately to avoid her. Then she arrived, so glad that Remus was all right. He held her so tightly and she could practically feel his worry and love for her. Then her friend Bill arrived with his fiancée and dropped the bombshell. Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody was dead. Her mentor was dead. Dora burst into tears – damn  
being strong, her Boggart was coming true...

The following week was the worst. Remus was downright pessimistically miserable, which wasn't helped when Umbitch caught up with Dora at the office.

"My dear, I says on this certificate you've married a...a _werewolf_," she simpered, looking disgusted.  
Dora turned, oh-so-slowly, to face her. Umbitch shoved a slip of parchment under her nose. The marriage certificate. Dora raised her eyebrows. "So?"  
Umbitch scowled. "You see nothing wrong with that, Ms Tonks? Nothing wrong with being a..._mate_ for that beast?"  
Dora tensed. "Remus is my _husband_." she snapped, "He has a name. Use it."

Umbitch stepped closer to her. "You defend him? My, my, Ms Tonks, he's certainly worked hard on you. I mean," she gave a silly little laugh, "It's not like you'd _marry_ a half-breed on _purpose_..."  
Dora stood tall. "Actually," she said quietly, "I would." she took a breath, "Remus didn't force me. _I wanted to._ Understand?"  
Dora had worked hard enough since she'd joined for the Auror Force to see her as "respectable". They'd practically forgotten her heritage. Now, however….  
Umbitch tsked and scribbled on a clipboard. "Confundus... Possibly Imperius... Refuses to see reason..." she looked up at Dora. "I think, Ms Tonks, you should go home. Visit your parents and spend some time  
with them, hmmm? Take some time off work until you're well again. And _stay away_ from that – _creature_."  
Dora smiled. "Oh, so that's how it's going to work, is it? Listen, _Madam_ Umbridge, I'm perfectly fine in the head. But I'll leave anyway, I think. This place is _not_ the place I started work for four years ago. And one more thing... It's Lupin. Mrs Lupin, Madam Umbridge. Not Tonks anymore."

Then she turned and stalked from the Auror Office without looking back. On the day before the wedding she had cleaned her cubicle out in case she had needed to make a quick escape – or grand exit – in the future. The only things in there now were copies and trinkets.

Remus became miserable after he heard her news. "You shouldn't have to face this, Dora... It's my fault, I shouldn't have..."  
Dora stopped him. "Don't finish that sentence, Remus. Please. I don't give a damn about that Ministry anymore..." she sighed. "Mad-Eye thought it was about this close from being taken over anyway." She made a small gap with her thumb and forefinger.  
Remus still looked wretched. "But...everyone knows, the Death Eaters_ and_ the Ministry. I've endangered you..." his brows knitted. "At least they don't know about...the baby...yet. Though whether that'll really help..."  
Dora sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "Stop worrying." She ordered, "We'll be _fine_." she stroked a hand down her still-flat belly. Remus twitched and didn't answer.

By the end of the week, Mad-Eye's last prediction came true. The wedding was in shambles... Dora was tortured and Remus forced to watch, then he was hit with one when he couldn't take it anymore and  
broke his silence. Sunday lunch was a grim affair that week. Dora's parents had been tortured as well, but it was the camping bag full of Ted's old hiking gear that caused the tense atmosphere.

"I-I have to leave," Ted explained, "They're rounding up Muggleborns and I *won't* have my girls put in danger because of me. I'm not getting penned in like cattle! So I have to go."  
Andromeda was tearful, but eventually relented.  
"Take care of yourselves. You especially, Dora." he hugged her and then placed a hand on her belly. "Hope he's a boy," he said cheekily. Dora smiled and flung her arms around him one last time.  
"If he is, I'll name him after you," she whispered in his ear. Ted blushed and smiled, embarrassed.

After that, Dora and Remus moved into Andromeda's home. At first, Dora thought it was to help her mother. But Remus kept making comments about Harry, the danger Dora faced and how she'd be better off without him.  
Dora was perplexed, but at the same time, she understood*. Remus always second-guessed the good things in his life. He'd come round eventually.

Then Remus said, "There's someone watching the house."  
Dora jumped. "Really?"  
Remus nodded. "If I left, they'd follow me. And I don't think they'd return."  
Dora stood up. "What, you think it's because of you? Remus, that's -!"  
"True." Remus interrupted. "He only tries to follow me when I go out. Not you, nor your mother."  
Dora could see where this was going. "Remus -"  
Remus continued, "It would be better if I left."  
A block of ice settled into Dora's stomach. "No it wouldn't. Remus, you running off isn't going to solve anything!"

Remus turned away from the window. "Would it? How do you know, Dora? I'm dragging you down! People already judge you just because of me – imagine what it will be like when you start showing!" he exclaimed, "It will be like me, Dora, I'm sure of it! I'm the first of my kind to – to allow myself to breed... The baby will be far better off without me, without a father it would be constantly ashamed of and hate! How could _I_ be a father when I can't even protect the child from myself?"

He looked so utterly wretched, yet so utterly convinced that he was right. Dora knew it would be pointless to argue. "Where are you going?" she asked quietly.  
Remus blinked. "Ah, to find Harry...after I've shed that watcher."  
"Harry?" Dora repeated.  
Remus nodded. "I just want to keep you safe... but the least I can do is be useful while I'm at it."  
Dora sighed. "Somehow, I doubt Harry will see it that way." She murmured, then was distracted by the wording of the phrase. "You talked to Dad about this, didn't you. That's what you were discussing  
in the study."

Remus shifted uncomfortably. "Among other things."  
Dora sighed. "I can't stop you, can I?" she sniffled. "Just... Remember this, Remus: you tried locking away your heart once. It didn't work." then she strode up to him and kissed him full on the mouth, passionately, wrapping him in a tight hug. Then she stepped back. "Remember that, Remus."

For a moment, Remus wavered; then he steadied himself and went out the door.

**Oooooh. Drat it! Wish I didn't have to write this bit…silly Moony. Second-guessing **_**everything**_**…. **

**The * = a reference to Sweet Daemon's **_**Understanding**_**.**


	18. Anger

**I don't own it. There's a bit of a time skip, here. A few days have passed since the last chapter.**

Remus tries to do what he thinks is best.

Remus strode out of the room. He was so angry he almost couldn't think straight. Though he wasn't sure if it was at Harry, or himself. With a grunt, he flung open the door of 12 Grimmauld Place, hearing it slam behind him, and then Disapparated. _Tottenham Court Road_... The first place he'd thought of. Remus blinked and looked around. _Hmmm... Nothing too unusual. What was the café... Oh, they hadn't said. Let's see then...  
_Remus began walking along the road. Soon enough he came to the place he thought must've been where it had happened. He entered and sat down.

While the trio would've cleaned up, he could tell Voldemort had found out anyway. There were scorch marks on the walls and the waitresses seemed jittery. One noticed him looking. "Hi. Can I get you anything?"  
Remus nodded. "Ahhh... A black tea, please." it had only been a few minutes since he'd last used his voice, yet it felt rusty. Hoarse.

The waitress nodded and left. Remus sighed. He found himself dwelling on the 'conversation' with Harry. _He's lost faith in me. Hates me for what I did. But __**why**__ couldn't he just... understand?_

The waitress came back. "There you go." she put the drink down then stepped back, looking at him. "You all right, mister?"  
Remus blinked. Did he really look that bad? "Yeah, I... I'm fine." he said, realising she wanted an answer.  
She sighed. "All right then." She didn't believe him. He didn't blame her.

Remus thought of Dora. She wouldn't have taken "fine" for an answer… To prevent him from brooding, he asked, "Excuse me, I know it's not polite, but did something happen here?" he nodded at the scorch marks.  
The waitress winced. "I dunno 'zacly. We 'ad a... break-in a few nights back. The burglars carried off m' friend an' tried to torch the place."  
Remus winced. "Do the police know?"  
The woman nodded. "Yeah, but they're a bunch o' tossers. S'not like they'd worry 'bout us."

Remus nodded and sipped his tea, then choked. It was _awful_. The waitress went off to serve other customers and Remus stood, suddenly feeling trapped. He had to leave.

Outside, he ducked into an alley and Disapparated. Anywhere but here. This became the pattern for the next few weeks. Remus managed to avoid picking up any Death Eater tails while wandering rather aimlessly throughout England. He slept at Willowwood. After all, not even Dora would bother looking there...

Remus forced his mind away from her. _She's safer without me. Both of them are. This way, she — they — don't have to be outcasts. _Remus cut the thoughts off, but they persisted. It seemed that, everywhere he looked, he was reminded of Dora.

The couple sitting in the café with their arms around each other, she sitting in his lap, not caring who was watching...  
The woman who laughed out loud infectiously at a passage in the book she was reading in the bookstore and her husband, as he looked in the book, then grinned and planted a kiss on her head...

The dates flew by. September 1st came and went. Remus picked up another tail and spent a few days losing him.

On the fifth of the month, Remus found himself wandering in Manchester, near the hospital. A car pulled up and he paused on the pavement. A woman and a man got out of the front. The woman helped a girl out of the backseat. Remus stared; he could not help it.

The girl could only have been about five or six years old, yet she looked very...brittle. Her dark hair was wispy and her pale skin was stretched taut over thin bones. She was a sick girl.

Her mother cradled the child in her arms and exchanged a look with the father, who said, "It's not your fault, love. We made the decision together."  
The mother nodded. "I know. We can't help what genes we have and what she has... I just wish..."  
The father sighed. "That it had skipped her like it skipped you...skipped us."  
The mother said, "Yes. But wishing for things that can't happen won't change our situation and we can't run from it."

Remus started.

The father continued, "After all, she's our daughter. Our Ebony Greenwood. We're a family... and I wouldn't change that for the world."

At this, the little girl opened her eyes. Looking over her mother's shoulder, she smiled at Remus. Her brown eyes met his blue ones and he smiled falteringly back. As the mother asked her daughter what she was looking at, Remus turned on his heel and walked off robotically.  
Phrases echoed in his head. "Wishing for things ...won't help..." "After all...we're a family" "My dad died trying to protect..."

Remus sighed. _James. Damn it.  
_  
He checked he was alone then Disapparated. _Godric's Hollow..._

**Review please.**


	19. Understanding

**This is Remus' side of the conversation in the "Wireless Connection" chapter of my story, **_**Living On**_**. I don't own it.**

Every year since 1985 Remus had spent part of Halloween at Lily and James' graves. This year's visit would just be a little early...

As per tradition, Remus visited the flower shop near the graveyard and purchased a bouquet of pink lilies and yellow hyacinths before walking to the 'kissing-gate'. Why did they even call it that?

Remus walked the familiar path between the rows until he reached the grave of his friends. He placed the flowers then stood. _Okay... Now what?_  
After a moment, Remus spoke. "Well. It's September 5th. A little early for my usual visit, isn't it? I don't usually talk out loud, either..." he sighed. _It feels right, though, to actually __**tell**__ them..._  
Remus continued, "But I'll get to the point. I've got – well, I'm not sure it's a problem, exactly. It's unexpected, but..."  
Remus frowned. Ah, Merlin, this was difficult. It felt like he was actually *speaking* to his old friends... He could imagine them so clearly — and their expressions...  
_Best get it over with._

"Dora's pregnant." Remus said.  
It was strange, saying the words aloud. For the most part, he'd avoided speaking of it... He thought of Harry, past and present and that little girl. Why _had_ he avoided speaking about it?  
Remus began talking again, his words tumbling out in a rush. "I'm worried. I – well – it will be like me, I think. I never meant to pass my problem on. I didn't think – I mean, I must be the first – my kind never – I – I can't help worrying, I just don't know..." he trailed away.

Harry was right. Remus _didn't_ know if the baby... _his_ baby... would be infected with lycanthropy. Prongs, Padfoot and Lily _would_ think he was being stupid. He could almost hear James now. _"Idiot! You always worry way too much — it's just a furry little problem."  
_That's what he always said... "Maybe I am just being stupid. I just...panicked a bit I think."  
Panicked _a lot_, more like. Why was he always such a pessimist?

Remus said, "I wasn't sure I could take chances. Now it's happened, I guess I'll just have to luck it out."  
Rhetorical question — he knew lycanthropy made him so. Less chance of disappointment that way.  
And...more chance of surprise?  
"With Dora. Hmmm... I hope she's not too mad... but I guess I would deserve it." No 'I guess' about it; he _did_ deserve it.

Remus' feet crunched on the gravel path as he stood up. He remarked, "You'll be pleased, Padfoot. Another Junior Marauder. In another war. Blimey, that's weird. I wonder if that means it'll be over soon." He added to himself. There was a nice thought. Or not, considering how it had ended last time.

"Harry would be happy. You'd be proud of him, Prongs and Lily. He wasn't very happy with what I did – but I'll fix it."  
Prongs and Padfoot — not to mention Lily — would be sorely disappointed in his previous actions. They'd always acted as his conscience — even in the old days, when he'd acted as theirs. Harry had just been continuing tradition. He continued as he realised, "In – bother – three days, after furry night." He sighed. _The full moon strikes again._ "I guess I'll come back in April, don't worry. Your curiosity would never be satisfied otherwise."

"Marauders forever, you two. Bye Lily."  
Remus walked away from the graveyard then Disapparated. _Shell Cottage_...

He arrived and hesitated before going to the door. After Voldemort's minions had smashed up the wedding, as they'd been about to take their wives (Remus flinched internally) and leave, Bill had told him the address of their house. "If there's an emergency, come to me." he'd said. Now wasn't quite an emergency, but…

He knocked loudly. There was a short pause before Bill called out, "Who is it?"  
Remus answered, "It is I, Remus John Lupin, h-husband of Nymphadora and a werewolf. You told me to come to you in an emergency."

The door was pulled open by Bill and Remus ushered inside. "What is it?" Bill asked urgently. "We all thought you were on a mission — something to do with the large amount of people on the run..."  
Remus blinked. "Who told you that?" he asked.  
Bill looked at him curiously. "Tonks did."  
"Oh." Remus said faintly. Bill frowned slightly and motioned for Remus to follow him.  
"I helped put up better wards on her mum's place to prevent prying eyes... She said that's why you weren't there then when we keyed you in. I see there's a story behind this. You better come in here."

Remus was led to the lounge room. Fleur was already there with... Arthur?  
Remus sat down and Arthur said, "This is a surprise. I thought you were on a mission, Remus. Where were you really?"  
Bill said, "I was just about to ask that as well." he frowned. "You don't look so good."  
Remus sighed. "I've done something stupid." he began, "See... Dora's pregnant. Did you know that?"  
They congratulated him and answered affirmatively. He smiled thinly, then said, "Thanks. It's taken me a while to see anything to celebrate." then he explained everything that had happened over the past month. "I'll go back to her. I just thought I ought to spend the full moon somewhere else."

Bill and Fleur exchanged a glance before Bill smiled. "You mean here? Sure. One of the rooms upstairs should be fine." he said.  
Fleur agreed. "We 'ave a supply of Wolfsbane. Eet weell be all right."

Arthur stood up. "I think that's my cue to leave." he said, "Thanks for lunch, Bill. Keep in touch." then he turned to Remus. "Good luck, Remus. I think everything I heard can stay between us. You're a good man and even good men make mistakes." he said, "I think every father gets nervous about having kids at some point. Just wait until you hold your baby for the first time." then he left. Remus sighed.

After a relatively good moon, Remus thanked Bill and left. It was time to, finally, straighten things out.

Standing in her parents' kitchen with his back to the window, Remus told Tonks softly where he'd been; what he'd done, or tried to do. She listened without saying anything, just pinning him there with her dark eyes.  
"I know I've been stupid. I've stuffed up again." he said, rambling slightly, "I completely overeacted. Thank Merlin Harry was able to straighten me out."

Tonks nodded. "I knew you'd come back eventually. You just needed to sort yourself out. Second-guessing good stuff is just what you do. But you also have one of the biggest hearts of any man I know."  
Remus smiled slightly. How she managed to combine a reprimand and a compliment so neatly was always a mystery. He sighed. "I found I could never really walk away from you without so much hurt. Everywhere I looked seemed to remind me."

They stepped closer to each other. Tonks took his hands. "We're in this together," she whispered, "What happens will happen. But I'm going to take the glass half-full outlook. Okay?"

Remus nodded and let his hands drop to her belly. "It's our child, after all." he murmured.  
Tonks smiled. "He," she said.  
Remus blinked. She said, "He's a baby, not a genderless thing."  
Remus quirked a brow. "But 'he'?" he asked.  
Tonks said nonchalantly, "It just seemed right." she gave him a deep look from her dark eyes and then they kissed.

**Heavily influenced by SweetDaemon's **_**Understanding**_** and oneandonlysusan's **_**Contour**_**. **

**I believe Remus always wanted a family – that is, a wife and more than one kid. He'd been an only child, in my opinion, because his condition made his parents concentrate solely on him.  
However, as I hinted in Chapter 16, he never thought he'd be able to have a family because his condition made him "too dangerous". He's been exposed to the prejudice of society against werewolves since he was about five, in my opinion. Five is a very impressionable age. **

**Stupid society. Thank goodness for people like Dumbles and Dora and the Marauders and Harry. **

**Jo has said of Remus: ****He's a damaged person, literally and metaphorically... His being a werewolf is a metaphor for people's reactions to illness and disability.**

'**Nuff said.**


	20. Life

*** = Use MrsTaters' **_**In Peace**_** for DH Christmas. I don't own it. I couldn't seem to stretch the rest of DH too far. These hints are enough, I hope.  
# = Look to Chapter 2: A New Day, of my story **_**What Happened After**_** for more details.**

**Edit: Fixed the name slip. I blame Find/Replace for it and the dodgy browser at my school for not being able to fix it sooner!  
(Thank you, **_**ThisLoveHasNoCeiling**_**!)**

The Lupins experience life with those around them as the war tightens its grip.

The months swept past, bringing excitement and joy as well as all too frequent bouts of fear and sorrow.  
Changes occurred. They joined the Potterwatch team (which led to Dora coining the name "Chief Death Eater" when she found out about the Taboo) #. Celebrated Christmas*. Heard bad news of deaths and friends on the run. Including the Mackenzies. Greyback and his pack finally caught up with Wilson in December. Fiona, heartbroken, went into labour. She didn't survive. The baby was a boy — Fiona named him Jenkins before she died. Her parents, Muggles, took the baby and left England for other parts. It was safer. They'd come back when Jenkins was eleven, when he received his Hogwarts letter. If there was a proper Hogwarts to come back to.

Then came that day, the darkest hour in many long nights.  
Kingsley knocked on the door and proved himself, then went inside. He told them all to sit down and then delivered the bombshell. "Ted Tonks has been found."  
They all sat forward. Surely he couldn't mean...?  
"Dead. By Death Eaters we think. He put up a great fight. I'm so, so, sorry."

After a while Kingsley left. He had done all he could. Andromeda was inconsolable. Dora retreated to the bedroom. Remus followed, concerned. She was sitting on the bed crying. He opened his arms and  
embraced her. "Oh Dora." he murmured. For once in his life, words failed him. But it didn't matter. It was his comforting presence she currently craved.

When her tears had dried (for the time being) she was exhausted. They lay together in silence for a few minutes before she spoke. "Why is it always the good ones?"  
It was almost rhetorical.  
Remus sighed. "Who knows." he muttered. Dora took their entwined hands and placed them on her now quite rounded belly. "If he _is_ a boy, Remus, can we name him Edward? After Dad."  
Remus sighed. "Of course. I think it's perfect."

Dora sighed. "Together and apart, we are... This damn war."  
Remus could not help but agree.

Three weeks later came a day that would change Remus forever. He had been lying next to Dora in bed, watching the sun rise through a crack in the curtains. She kept fidgeting. "Can't you sleep?" he asked.  
She'd been having difficulty a lot lately. Dora sighed. "Baby's restless." she muttered, stretching. Then she gave a sudden gasp. Remus turned to look at his wife. She winced in pain and grabbed his hand. When she could speak she told him. "Baby's _coming_. Get my mum."

Remus leapt up. "Now?" he gasped.  
Dora gave him a funny look. "No, next week - of course I mean _now_. Get Mum!"  
"Oh hell." Remus muttered, quickly going into the hallway leading to Andromeda. "The baby's really nearly here... I hope everything will go all right..."  
Then he stopped suddenly. "Merlin," he breathed, face lighting up, "I'm going to be a _father_!"  
With a new spring in his step Remus hurried on, hearing a giggle from Dora back in the bedroom.

It was a long day. As the dusk approached Remus smiled at Dora. She had been amazing, he decided. All he'd had to do was have his fingers half-crushed - she'd delivered new life.

"One last push, Nymphadora," Andromeda instructed. Dora gasped as she did so. Then, quite suddenly, it was over. Andromeda cut the umbilical cord and passed him to the new parents. "He's a boy," she declared, moments before they saw for themselves.

They stared at the baby. "He's perfect." Remus whispered, enthralled. He understood what Arthur had said months prior easily now. And Prongs and Lily's, Alice and Frank's, and all the others' reasons for fighting. Dora stared in wonder. "And he's ours." she murmured. "Our little Edward Remus Lupin."  
"Our Teddy."

So the days went by, all tinged gold now with their joy. Summer signalled it was only a month away with a week of balmy days.

It wasn't always perfect; Dora struggled at times with her confidence and her moods. Caring for a newborn was hard sometimes and the war didn't help at all. **

Then May arrived - in a shower of spring rain - with a sense of urgency. After a broadcast Remus couldn't shake the feeling that something had to give soon.

And it did.

**** = Thanks to Keirchi (apologies if the name is wrong!) I have formed an opinion that Dora struggled with post-natal depression after Teddy's birth. It **_**is**_** quite common. Given how she'd already struggled with depression when Remus was with the wolf pack, and the fact that her Boggart kept "coming true"….war is a stressful, fearful time for anyone. Being a new mother on top of that and practically confined to the house because of the Chief Death Eater and followers forcing much of the Order into hiding would have made it all worse.**

**Poor Dora. **


	21. Battle

**Saddest – and last – chapter. I don't own it.**

Teddy had woken both parents at a quarter past eleven pm. Just as he was settling down again a silver lynx soared into the lounge room. "To all Order members: Harry has been spotted at Hogwarts. The Chief Death Eater is coming. It's time, everyone. Apparate directly into the Hog's Head pub; there's a secret way up to the school there. The Battle to save Hogwarts is upon us."

The Patronus faded away and Remus and Dora were left staring at each other in shock.  
"It's finally happening," Remus muttered, looking torn. He looked around the room, gaze finally resting on Teddy.

"Dora I have to go," he whispered.  
Dora nodded, staring at him. "Of course we do."  
Remus froze. "You can't."  
"What? Remus - please -"  
Remus swallowed. "Stay here, Dora," he murmured, "Please." _If anything happened to her..._  
Dora faced him. "I — Remus... I need to help. You know how silly I'd feel here...not knowing what was going on..."  
_What was happening to you,_ she left unsaid. He knew anyway.  
"What about Teddy?" he asked. Dora' defiant expression crumpled and she turned to look at her son.

Remus shook his head and put his arm around her. "Please don't come with me. I'll fight better knowing you two are safe here." as she started to protest, he continued, "Please Dora — I couldn't stand losing you."  
Dora' eyes filled with tears. "Remus — be _careful_ — I need you." she whispered.  
Remus nodded wordlessly.

They exchanged a long look before Remus followed her to Teddy's portable bassinet - Dora moved it to the lounge room. Remus bent over his son. "Teddy..." he murmured, nose almost touching, "Be good for Mum and the others while I'm gone. I'm doing this for you kid." With that he moved to pull away. Teddy grabbed onto the tip of Remus' nose, playing a game that had been repeated many times. Remus' vision blurred with tears. Teddy wouldn't let go tonight if he wiggled his nose. "Daddy loves you Teddy, remember that." Remus whispered, tapping his son's fingers.

Then he stood. "Good-bye my son." he whispered. Remus turned to Dora. Husband and wife looked at each other, then moved forwards to embrace and kiss passionately. After a long moment, they pulled apart. Each gave the other a long, searching look before Remus turned and left.

In the hallway he ran into Andromeda. "Look after Dora and Teddy for me, Andromeda. While I'm gone." he said.  
She held his gaze for a long moment. "Of course." she said, "But you — stay safe. You're a good man, Remus. You deserve to come home to us in one piece."  
Remus blinked in surprise. She didn't hate him, after all? He turned and went out the door.  
Dora watched his progress to the Apparation Point. She blinked; and he was gone.

That marked the beginning of the long wait. Dora found she could not keep still. She was too worked up over what might be happening at Hogwarts...and she couldn't help... _You have a baby,_ she reminded herself countless times. But the thought always resurfaced that she had a husband, too, out fighting. And so many had already been lost in this war. She _couldn't stand it_ if…

An hour, possibly two, passed. Finally Dora snapped. "Oh this is ridiculous!" She snatched up her wand and a travelling cloak, then sighed. Dropping both, she went to Teddy's bassinet. "Be good for your Grandma, Teddy. I'm doing this so you can grow up without having to worry about all this. I — I love you." Teddy caught a lock of her hair and squeezed. Dora sighed. "I just can't stand not knowing... I need to help." She mumbled. She allowed him to stay like that for a moment before gently unwinding his fingers.  
"Goodbye baby boy."

Her mother agreed to keep watch. "I promise. But please — be _careful_, Dora." she whispered with a kiss and motherly hug. Then Dora went on her way. To the Battle.

When Dora arrived it was chaos. For a moment she felt a jolt of fear before focusing. _Find Remus._  
Ginny hadn't seen him. Harry (looking more worn and mature than when she'd last seen him) gave a brief detail — he was "planning to lead some fighters onto the grounds". Dora sighed inwardly at the Gryffindor streak in her man and ran out. Maybe she'd spot him from the window. A few minutes later she saw Aberforth. "Have you seen Remus?" she called, groaning when she heard his news. Aberforth had probably just moved out of sight range from Remus and not come back, right?

Dora ran off to find out. It took several minutes to negotiate the stairs, which were in range of so many fights. Then, finally she saw him. He was sprawled on the floor of the Entrance Hall and Dolohov was leaning over him...

Just as Dora unfroze and began running pell-mell down the stairs, there was a slightly crazed shout. "Take that you slimy git!" a black boy ran out of the shadows and struck Dolohov, forcing him to reel back. The boy called, "Get _goin_', Professor Lupin!" out of the side of his mouth and started duelling. Remus took the boy's advice, getting  
to his feet and heading in the direction of the doors.

Dora ran to him, dodging spells and the like. She caught up just outside the doors as he paused at a pillar. "Remus!" she cried.  
He turned. "Dora?!" he gasped, "But what-?"  
"I couldn't stand not knowing," she said. He sighed then, in the middle of the battle, leant in and kissed her.

"Come on," he offered his hand, "Let's get going."  
"Together." she said, taking the hand.  
Remus was still puffing slightly. "Are you okay?" she asked. He shrugged. "I might have been hit by something or other back there." He waved a hand over his shoulder. Dora assumed he was thinking of his last fight.

"Let's go to the Medical area." she suggested. Remus sighed. "Great Hall."  
They turned to go in but had barely walked two steps when a giant rock was thrown at the area, causing the roof to begin collapsing. "Run!" Remus yelled.

There was no other option but to stay outside. They walked quietly away from the castle a bit and rested. Dora found the Dog Star and the Andromeda galaxy. Remus jokingly pointed out the "Teddy", which was actually a bull, but stars could be anything. Dora noticed that Remus wasn't breathing properly. "Surely the fighting — the giants — would have moved on by now," she said. They stood up and began walking back the way they came until a very  
familiar, unwelcome cackle stopped them. "If it isn't my little niece and her wolf!"  
A second voice growled, "Aha, my cub and his _mate_!"

They tensed and turned. Bellatrix approached from one side, Greyback from the other. Remus faced Greyback. Dora faced Bellatrix. Back to back, they stood to confront them.

Greyback and Remus fought with wands and muscle while Dora and Bellatrix duelled with wands and words. "So, who's looking after the cub?"  
"Mind your own business, old hag."  
"Of course, I should have guessed. My dear sister would. I wonder what she'll say when her darling daughter doesn't come home?"  
"Get lost, Trixy!"  
"Oh, so _you've_ taken to using that too! Funny, I always thought that was my cousin's idea. Stealing are we?"  
"Sirius would be glad I'm using it, Trixy. Jealous?"

This continued for some time. Remus began to tire. Ever since that fight with Dolohov he'd feeling more and more sluggish. He stumbled slightly and backed against Dora again. Almost unconsciously, the two reached for a hand — his left, her right — and grasped it. The final stage would be done by wand — and word, but mainly wand — only.

They fought fiercely. Dora and Remus scored a few hits, but Bellatrix and Greyback scored more. Remus became aware he was bleeding in several places and felt short of breath. Something really wasn't right here...  
Dora was also bleeding heavily from several places. She was starting to feel lightheaded, even ill. What was going on?

Greyback lunged at Remus, who wasn't fast enough. His wand sliced through the air; a silver streak of light. Remus slumped. Dora felt Remus' hand jerk in hers. Then Bellatrix laughed. "I do believe he's gone, Nymphie. You're next!" Her wand slashed; a purple flash illuminated the scene. Dora tripped and the spell just missed her as she slid to the ground.

Bellatrix loomed over her. "Aw, poor Nymphie's on da gwound," she trilled, "Guess oo won't be needing dis den."  
She plucked Dora' wand from her hand. "Oo can have dis instead." She said. "He's got no use for it anymore. Squashed flat as a pancake after I took it. Never can be too careful of dose giants."  
She shoved a rough wand into Dora' left hand.

Dora glared at her and struggled to get up, but couldn't. She compromised by spitting in her hated aunt's face. Was that blood? "Sorry Aunt," she croaked sarcastically, "not. Trixy, I hope you die tonight. Good luck. The amount of trouble you've caused, I reckon a mother will finish you off."  
Bellatrix snarled. "Take that you little beast!" and slashed her wand again. With a scream, she fell into beckoning oblivion...

Remus barely had time to realise he was dead before Dora arrived.  
"No!" both shouted, and the other's name. They embraced and kissed.

Dora sighed. "We do everything together now."  
Remus nodded. "Together forever in whatever this place is." then he  
spotted the others and twirled her to face them.

**Sobs. This is the end.**

**The story started a couple of years ago. When I read DH, when it first came out, I was sooo upset. Then months passed and I began imagining stories of what it would've been like for Teddy and Harry and all the rest in a completely JKR-canon world. I healed. After I discovered fanfiction, however….**

**There are so many stories out there that have believable ways of Remus and Dora surviving, as well as those that are twisted differently. I created my own – **_**Power of Love**_**. **

**I need to thank a lot of people. For **_**oneandonlysusan,**__**MrsTater,**__**SweetDaemon,**__**Greenholly**_** and **_**gnbrules,**_** who inspired me so much their scenes became slotted into here somewhere, somehow. Check them out please!**

**Go to my profile for more amazing stories about Remus and Dora in my Favourites! **


End file.
